LWA: Suit of Armor
by Darkfogfox
Summary: It started one afternoon, when Diana saw a suit that she had to have. From there Diana makes strides to assert her new expression and accept her sexuality while fighting back against Aunt Daryl's grip on her life. This is my first fanfiction so any constructive feedback is appreciated. This story will in the future contain themes of abuse and homophobia. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Suit of Armor**

Diana, Hannah and Barbara sat on a bench in the town near Luna Nova, eating ice cream. Hannah and Barbara were talking excitedly about some of Andrew's classmates and how cute they were. Diana quietly ate spoonfuls of her icecream while Hannah and Barbara were swooning over a new student while their ice cream balanced precariously on two waffle cones.

This was pretty familiar to Diana, often her two best friends would take up whole lunch periods to debate over which boy at Ableton was the most handsome. They would periodically ask for her in put to settle their quarrels to which she would reply that she had more important matters to think of than boys. Diana was a patient person but today the squabbles of her teammates were particularly insufferable.

"Well, Andrew's so smart and handsome, but Ryan is so mysterious!" Hannah shot out clasping her hands together and swooning to one side of the bench.

"What? No way! Andrew's more mysterious and dreamy. He can play the piano after all." Barbara countered.

Diana rolled her eyes for the third time this afternoon and looked around the street. It was relatively busy, it being a Saturday afternoon with fair skies and a gentle breeze. Across the street from where the trio was sitting was a florist shop, a small bakery and men's formal clothing store. Diana wouldn't have given the last one a second thought, but something caught her eye. In the window of the store, looking out onto the street, a formal white suit was displayed.

Diana was captivated by it and instantly wanted to walk over for a closer look. She hastily finished the last of her ice cream and announced that she was going to take a look at some of the shops across the street. Both Hannah and Barbara jumped up and started toward the florist shop, squealing that they thought they saw Ryan over there. Diana took the opportunity to slip over to the display with a white suit.

When she made it up to the window, the rest of activities around Diana seemed to be muted, the chatter of people, the ringing of shop door bells and even the hum of traffic faded. The suit was an exquisite pure white lounge suit. The suit had a pale green dress shirt underneath the vest with silver cufflinks and a pure green tie to match. The look was completed with a pale green handkerchief in the front right breast pocket.

Diana stood there stunned. She had never but more captivated by an outfit. Sure she had seen outfits that were pleasing to the eye but never something like this. Diana marveled at the craftsmanship and she found herself wanting to try it on. She could imagine putting on the suit and feeling instantly powerful. It wasn't just a dress suit it was a suit of armor. Something that would make her feel free and completely herself at the same time. She also was struck by the other two suits in the window one a royal blue dinner suit and the other a charcoal black wedding suit.

She looked over to the door of the store noticed that it was busy with clients streaming in and out. Diana scanned the street, checking for her two nosy friends and relaxed when she saw that they were still distracted. She couldn't let then know what her intentions were, what would they think of her then? Diana slipped into the store and spotted the front desk. Since Diana was a woman on a mission, she skillfully weaved her way to her goal without catching the attention of some of the customers, whom she recognized as some of Andrew's friends from Ableton.

Once at the front desk, she noticed a female employee that was on the phone with a client. Her name tag read Emma.

"Yes one moment sir, let me check the books. We have a fitting appointments open for Monday at 1:20, 2:30 - of course 1:20 it is. Alright, have a nice day."

Diana knew that she had to get one of those appointments, she could just imagine how dashing and handsome she would look in one of these suits. Girls would swoon once they saw her- wait what? She shook that charged thought from her head and regained her focus. She looked to the stream of customers from behind a set of shelves and waited until Andrew's friends departed. Once she saw an opening she made her move decisively. She went up to the edge of the front desk where the female employee was and mentality planned her lines. Diana stood in front of the employee with true Diana fashion, confident with an air of superiority. The employee was unfazed by Diana and smiled politely at her.

"Hello, Miss how can I help you today?"

Diana straighten some more in hopes of projecting more confidence than she actually had. "Yes, I would like to make a fitting appointment for a client of mine, a D. Cavendish. What times do you have available this week?"

"Well, is there a particular day your client prefers?" Emma asked typing away at her computer.

"As soon as possible, Mr. Cavendish does not like to be kept waiting." Diana replied without skipping a beat. Growing more comfortable and confident since her ruse seemed to be working.

"We have a 2:30 and 4 o clock open on Monday." Emma said hopefully.

"2:30 will be perfect." Diana said with a genuine smile creeping across her face.

Emma added Diana's appointment for the Monday schedule with a smile.

"So Mr. Cavendish seems like a demanding client, is he a wealthy businessman or something?" The employee asked. Diana froze for a split second, she hadn't intended for the ruse to go on this long.

"Well, he's an important influencer in the world of -." Just then the phone rang.

"Oh, sorry Ms. I have to take this. Please tell Mr. Cavendish that we look forward to having him."

Diana stepped away from the desk with visible relief as other customers rushed into her same spot. Diana made her way out of the store, realizing that her heart was pounding and her palms were warm and sweaty. She exhaled with relief and her whole body seemed to relax.

At that moment she saw out of the corner of her eye Hannah and Barbara running toward her with a look of worry on their faces. Diana composed herself and waited for their approach.

"Diana! Diana, there you are!" "Oh, were so worried when couldn't find you!" "Yeah, you wouldn't believe what happened while you were gone."

"Calm down, one at a time." Diana said interrupting their clamoring over one other verbally.

Hannah spoke up. "We were just worried about you when we couldn't find you."

Yeah." Said Barbara. "And so much happened while you were gone and we really want to share it with you."

"Alright, alright." Diana replied. "How about the two of you tell me about on the way back to the school."

And with that Hannah and Barbara both jumped into a "wild" story about how both Ryan and Walter had asked Hannah and Barbara respectively to the upcoming ball this Friday. Diana had forgotten about the up coming ball and mused that she would make quite and entrance if she showed up in the white suit that she been entranced by. She sighed softly, doubting it would even happen even with the appointment she had just made. The suit would probably sit in the back of her closet, besides what would everyone say if she decided to wear a men's suit instead of the usual expensive and glamorous dresses she often wore?


	2. Chapter 2

**II. The Fitting**

1:59, 1:59, 1:59… 2:00!

Diana had her eyes fixed on the clock at the head of the classroom. She was sitting in potions class on a Monday. Diana was getting increasingly nervous and was about to quit on the whole "Quest To Obtain The White Suit" altogether. On the one hand she wanted a suit so badly. A suit of armor that was made just for her. She had spent the yesterday daydreaming about it as she helped her teammates with their homework.

On the other hand Diana started to realize that she hadn't thought this whole plan through. Making up a story for the appointment was one thing but in the next 30 minutes she would have to show up. She didn't have a carefully crafted plan and since her magic wouldn't work in town, she was on her own. The thought of that made her heart sink.

Diana only snapped out of her panicked thoughts when she saw people getting up from their seats. Class had ended, and now it was go time. As she rose, collecting her things and trying to layout her next moves, Hannah and Barbara interrupted her.

"Wow! All of that was so easy after the help you gave us Diana!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Yeah we are going to do great that test Friday!" Barbara said.

Hannah noticed that Diana seemed distracted.

"Diana? Are you okay? You've been really distracted since Saturday."

"I'm fine." Diana reassured quickly trying to figure out the next step in her plan. "Girls, I won't be attending fourth period today."

"What?!" Both Hannah and Barbara exclaimed. Diana never missed class. Barbara stepped forward, but Diana tried to push pass her.

"Diana, are you sick or something?" Barbara queried.

"No, I have important family business to attend to this afternoon. I trust you both can manage without me."

Hannah and Barbara sat there stunned as Diana exited the room and headed down the hall. Once there Diana shifted her focus back to her plan. She walked quickly down the hallway, avoiding anyone who would question or halt her progress. She managed to make it to her room and grabbed her broom. Even though she had plenty of time, she hurried. The difficult part was getting out of the school, where people knew her. She slipped behind the back of a building and without halting took off on her broom.

After she gained some height Diana pointed her course to town. However before leaving Diana noticed Akko, Sucy and Lotte walking in the middle of the courtyard. Sucy said something, Akko got huffy and said something back.

Diana's heart skipped a beat. She hated it, the fact that she couldn't control her body's responses to Akko. The way she would get all flustered when Akko hugged or grabbed her and the way she loved to see Akko's bright shimmering smile. She could fight it all in her mind but her body betrayed her. She had feelings for Akko and it pained her every time she was reminded of it. Diana shook those feelings from her mind and leaned urging her broom to fly faster.

It was 2:24 when she landed at the shop. Her nerves were high as Diana reached toward the door to pull it open. She did her best to brush away any lingering doubts. The ringing of the doorbell announced her arrival.

The store was relatively empty with employees mostly stocking shelves and chatting among themselves. Diana fought the urge to leave and walked toward the counter. Her stomach dropped when she saw the same female employee. She hadn't planned what to do if this happened. The employee spotted her and stood waiting for Diana.

"Oh, hello again. Where's Mr. Cavendish?" She asked.

Diana inhaled deeply. This was it.

"The appointment is actually for me. I fabricated that story the other day. I was embarrassed." Diana confessed.

Emma fought back a smile and nodded knowingly. Every muscle is Diana's body was urging her to run out the door, hop in her broom and race back to Luna Nova. Back to a place where she was in control of surroundings. Here she was shaken up.

Emma called over a young man in the same uniform. "Oliva's not busy, is she? Good, have her take 2:30 and tell Paul." She turned to Diana who was still fighting the urge to bolt.

"Oliva will be with you shortly." She said.

"Wonderful." Diana said feigning confidence.

Although talented in many things, faking confidence was one of Diana's oldest skills. She had learned from an early age how to cover up weakness and project strength. Whenever Diana felt scared or insecure, she would throw up a wall of steeled, unwavering confidence and keep marching forward. That was one of the main reasons people admired her, everyone else saw Diana Cavendish: the brightest of Luna Nova, not Diana Cavendish: a witch straining to live up to her family's legacy and almost cracking under the pressure.

"Ms. I can take you back, now." Oliva said.

Diana followed her into the back of the store where the fitting rooms were. Diana appeared to be calm and disinterested, but she secretly excited. She never thought she would make it this far. She was getting closer and closer to her goal. She wanted to know how it would feel to wear that white suit. She could see it now, her personal armor fashioned from fabric and thread but powerful nonetheless.

Once they were in a fitting room, Oliva opened one of the cabinets and rummaged through it, searching for a measuring tape. Diana relaxed a little, now that the ruse was up she wouldn't have to lie as much. Although Diana still planned on covering up information about herself, she wasn't about to leave herself completely vulnerable.

"So do you have a name or should I keep calling you Ms.?"

"It's Diana." Diana considered giving a different name but decided against it.

"Alright Diana, I'm going to start off by taking some measurements. Then, if you want, we have some ready made suits for you to try on. Trying some on may give you more of a sense of what kind you would like. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, that sounds like a reasonable idea." Diana said.

She had to stop herself from being so tense. She reassured herself that she had made it through the tough part. Now she just had to go along with Oliva and everything would be fine.

As she lifted her shoulders and extended her arms for Oliva to measure them, she started to consider some of the consequences of this whole suit affair. Diana wondered as she obeyed Oliva's simple commands what other obstacles she would have to overcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Phase 2**

A few steps to left then a couple to her right. Oliva guided Diana, who had promised to keep her eyes shut, to a huge three part mirror in the center of the room.

Diana was nervous this was a big moment. Like many other times that Diana had been on the edge of anticipation, she started to imagine the worst. What if the suit looked horrible on her? What if she accidentally tore the suit? What if someone from Luna Nova barged in, took pictures and showed the whole school? What if? What if?

"Are you ready to see?"

"Y-yes." No, she wasn't but she knew she would never be ready so it was even more reason to do it now.

Oliva took her hands away from Diana, but Diana kept her eyes closed. Fear welded them shut.

"Ready? Now open them."

Diana quickly opened her eyes and was captivated. She saw herself wearing the white suit that she had seen that fateful day through the glass window. This suit complemented her hair and eyes with the silver cufflinks adding the finishing touch. Tears of joy started to well up in her eyes.

She had done it, she was wearing the suit that she had wanted. It felt amazing and just so right. Like this outfit was designed with her in mind. Diana felt empowered, like her whole body was brimming to the top with bold, dynamic energy. At the same time she felt distinguished and classy. This was so different than other times when she wore dresses, skirts and even women's suits. She could now effortlessly admit that she liked projecting a more masculine energy. This just felt right, it gave her pure joy.

Other times she was dressing for others and their perceptions for her. To look beautiful or feminine to others. Not this time. Now Diana knew that this was the part of herself that she wanted to show the world. Her strength through masculine confidence and class.

"What do you think, Diana? I personally think you look dashing." Oliva said smiling.

"D-dashing?" Diana asked breathlessly. Being dashing didn't seem so bad.

"Yes, I think this one compliments you features best. You look like a prince heading to a fancy ball." Oliva chuckled jovially.

Diana could see it now. Entering the ball with Akko as her date. Everyone in awe of the two of them. Akko with a shimmering ball gown and her in a dashing suit, ready to dance the night away. Everyone would finally see the real Diana, one of dignified, lion-hearted confidence not one crushed by the weight of her family's expectations. This was the Diana she wanted to be, one that didn't have to always fake confidence.

That was the next goal to strive for. Going to the ball, in her suit and with Akko.

"At risk of sounding overconfident, I like this one." Diana smirked.

"Okay, then. We will have the suit tailor made by this Thursday, we will call you if it is ready sooner." Oliva said helping to take parts of the suit as Diana took them off. She put the suit on a hanger and Diana dressed back into her day clothes.

"I know this your job, but I'd like to express my gratitude." Diana said reflecting on how she had lied to make an appointment in the first place.

"It's not a problem. I can tell you right now you're not the first woman to be fitted here." Answered Olivia.

That made Diana feel better. As she put her regular clothes on, she thought about how far away Thursday seem from today: Monday. She would just have to focus on the next part of the plan: getting Akko to be her date.

As Oliva and her walked out of the dressing room, Diana spotted Andrew and some of his friends. All of the courage Diana had felt earlier was ripped away from her. She felt endless insecurities taking over. If they saw her in here, she could only imagine the social ruin that she would experience. Diana thanked Oliva again and skillfully avoided the group's line of sight. Before she left the store she overheard their conversation.

"So who are asking to the dance, Diana or Akko?" Frank asked. "I'm going to ask Lotte."

"I'll probably ask Akko. She's probably the only girl that manages to charm me the way she does." Andrew remarked.

Diana was frozen in her tracks. So close to the door but stunned. She turned back, her stomach swirling with nausea, anger and fear. Fear of failure. How was she supposed to compete against Andrew? Akko was almost certain to say yes. She managed to make it out of the store with her broom and took off for Luna Nova, her mind racing with worry.

Diana decided to keep going with the plan. She had made up her mind and she had come this far, she wasn't about to just give up, even in a game rigged against her. She was Diana Cavendish, a witch that had fought for what she wanted. As she approached the school, she knew that she had to beat Andrew to the punch.

When Diana made it back to her room, it was silent. It seemed empty and she was grateful. it was four in the afternoon and she didn't want to tip-toe around her roommates. Suddenly the door opened, turning around she was bombarded by Hannah and Barbara. Both were hugging her and saying how worried they were about her.

"What happened in town, Diana? You didn't tell us anything!" Hannah said.

"Yeah is your family okay? Are you going to have to leave school, again?!" Barbara wailed.

"No, no. I'm not going to be leaving Luna Nova. I promise, I had to attend a meeting with my Aunt Daryl." Diana explained putting away her broom.

"Really?" Hannah said looking at Barbara.

"Because your Aunt was just here." Hannah said.

"Yeah we saw her in the hallway talking to professor Finnelian about making a large donation to the school." Barbara said thumbing behind them toward the door.

**"Finnelian gave her an invitation to the ball." Hannah remarked. **

Diana turned visibly pale and sat down on her bed, clutching the sheets. She wanted to cry, it seemed like the universe was throwing everything at her. First Andrew, now Daryl, god what was next? Hannah and Barbara rushed to sit down on either side of Diana.

"You seem sick, Diana." Barbara said putting the back of her hand to Diana's forehead.

"Yeah, earlier today you were pale and not acting like yourself. I don't care what you say, we're taking you to the nurse." Hannah determined standing up.

"Hey, wait a minute Han." Barbara said. "Diana is there something going on that you're not telling us? If there is we want to help, we're your friends."

Diana looked down at the floor and held her head in her arms. She had to let some of the stress out, it would eat her alive if she didn't.

"I've been under more stress than usual because of the ball. I've been preparing for it and ordering my attire. That's all." Diana explained, leaving out the suit and her feelings for Akko all together.

Barbara and Hannah relaxed a little bit but they looked at each other, knowing Diana was still keeping them out. Hannah was still visibly frustrated.

"Look Diana, I don't want to pry but me and Barbara tell you everything, even the stuff we have a hard time with because you're our friend. We were talking about this earlier, we still feel like you keep us in the dark about your problems. How can we be there for you if you don't let us?" Hannah asked getting more and more agitated.

Barbara looked sadly at Diana. "Hannah's right, why do you always push us away? We're a team."

Diana looked away with sadness and hurt. They were right, she wanted to tell them and in order for Diana to achieve her goal they were going to find out. Tears welled up in Diana's eyes when fear overpowered her, keeping her silent. She couldn't bring herself to tell them. What if they rejected her? What if this got out and the whole school publicly shamed her for it?

"I can' tell you. Not yet. I know it's not fair but I can't. I'm not even sure how to tell you, because I can't explain it myself." Diana said tears falling onto the floor. Diana tried to push past them, both Hannah and Barbara stopped her this time. The three of them sat on Diana's bed.

Hannah sighed and then spoke. "You don't have to tell us now. Just sit with us and don't run away anymore."

Barbara nodded smoothing Diana's arm.

Diana let the tears flow out as Hannah and Barbara sat there comforting her.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Lizard's eye and criticism**

The next day Diana woke up feeling better. Hannah and Barbara proved to be less overbearing as the day progressed. Her friends did their best to cheer her up and it was working. Things seemed to be better and Diana had stopped worrying about the suit, Andrew and Aunt Daryl. When first period ended Diana was actually having a good day until she spotted Akko in the hallway. It all came flooding back to her and a sense of urgency came rushing over her. She had no idea when Andrew planned on ask Akko to the dance, but at the same time she was too scared to ask Akko herself. She couldn't ask Akko without some sort of plan.

As her second period progressed, the gears were turning in Diana's head. She went through different situations and scripts on how to ask Akko and started to fine tune a plan, with the highest probability of success. By the time the class had ended she had something to show for it.

Everyone exited the class room chatting excitedly for lunch. Hannah and Barbara's conversations turned into white noise was they entered the cafeteria. Diana's eyes were trained on Akko.

Akko was more obilious than Diana had previously thought. Akko was talking fast and waving her arms around wildly as she talked about the ball on Friday. Akko's cute grand gestures and unfailingly excitement made Diana's ears and cheeks turn red. She couldn't help but be hopelessly attracted to Akko. She blushed even harder when she daydreamed about being the cause of happiness in Akko. Once Diana got herself under control, she knew she had 20 to 30 minutes to go over to Akko and ask her to meet with her tonight. That was the plan. Get Akko to meet her tonight, make a grand romantic gesture and then ask Akko to the dance. Simple enough. Hannah and Barbara noticed Diana staring at Akko intensely. They mistook it was a disapproving glare.

"Akko, is such a moron." Hannah comment.

"I know only a monkey would put lizard eyes in a healing potion." Barbara laughed.

Hannah and Barbara looked over at Diana who was sipping her tea regally, trying not to be upset by their comments. She knew she had a reputation to uphold. She couldn't be extremely nice to Akko. She had to be critical of her because that's what people expected from her, a more dignified witch.

"Yeah, Diana you were so great today in potions lab!" Barbara said adoringly.

"The greatest! Mixing a pure flying potion in under five minutes! I bet Akko would only dream of doing that." Hannah snicked. Barbara joined in.

Their comments of Akko became more and more scathing and they implied that Diana should go show Akko how it's really done. Other people picked up on their conversation and looked at Diana, expecting her to do something. Diana felt he mounting pressure to do what everyone expected her to do: go over there and set Akko straight, show her who's in charge and put her in her place. A bead of sweat rolled down her neck and Diana gave in to the dozens of pairs of eyes that where looking at her. Diana smoothly got up and started over to Akko. She was all too familiar with this. Everyone moved in closer to watch the action as Hannah and Barbara winged Diana on both sides with smug smiles on their faces. Diana didn't want to be smug, she wanted give Akko real advice but everyone expected the opposite from her.

"I don't know if professor Ursala will be willing to teach you that." Lotte remarked. "You didn't handle yourself well last time."

"What! I was only trying to spice things up! I thought that a lizard's eye would help!" Akko defended puffing her chest out.

"Sheesh. I could made the potion myself if you hadn't been so reckless." Sucy remarked dragging a spoon through her potatoes. Akko was about to say something back, but Diana approached.

"Akko." Diana started in a haughty tone. Akko turned around to see Hannah and Barbara on either side of Diana with smug looks, just waiting for Diana to give it to Akko. Diana sighed choosing her words carefully. Maybe she could turn this into an opportunity.

"Lizard's eye has poisonous properties and can only be used in small quantities to increase the time of the potion's effects. If you had studied last week that should have been perfectly clear to you." Diana said more haughty than she intended. Hannah and Barbara were beside themselves with laughter antagonizing Akko.

"Oh yeah?! Well, I won't let that stop me! I'll -" Akko said losing her words.

"Akko, if don't you don't pass your first potions class you won't graduate. I understand that will prove to be a major stumbling block in your quest to imitate Shiny Chariot." Diana said matter a factly.

"Well, maybe…" Akko said deflatedly.

"In that case, I have some free time tonight. I'm willing to tutor you for the next exam if you wish." Diana said much to Hannah and Barbara's chagrin.

"Really, Diana?" Akko said in wonder. Diana was sweating profusely. Akko could say no, then what? How would she find an excuse to ask her before Andrew did? An aggressive hug shocked Diana from her thoughts.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Diana!" Akko cheered. "Does tonight after dinner work?!"

Diana stumbled with her words. " asdwd Yes, yes that will not be difficult to arrange."

"Great! I know I'll pass the test with your help." Akko exclaimed.

The students soon heard the call to resume class and filed out of the cafeteria. Diana lead her teammates who were pouty that Diana wasn't a harsh on Akko as they had wanted her to be. Diana on the other hand was relatively relieved. This could work she just had to be smart about it. Diana passed Amanda who gave her a shit-eating grin and raised her eyebrows: that trouble maker now knew about Diana real feelings for Akko. Diana wanted to spit on her, but she settled for a scowl instead.


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Chocolate roses**

Diana finished the final touches to the present she was about to give Akko. It was a bouquet of flowers and a large box of chocolates, the best ones she could buy in the little time she had. Hannah and Barbara were mystified as Diana brushed out her hair. Diana was still deciding between her expensive cologne or perfume. She chose the cologne, for confidence. When Diana finally left the room with her gifts in tow, Hannah jumped on to Barbara's bed and together they start theorizing what the flowers and chocolate meant.

"Flowers, chocolates and now Akko?!" Barbara said in a hushed tone.

"Dammit! What does it all mean!?" Asked Hannah asked. "I mean, why the hell did she go out to buy gifts for tutoring that idiot!?"

"Do you think she's going to… you know, ask Akko to the ball?" Barbara asked timidly.

They both stayed quiet and opposite sides of the bed thinking about what this revelation meant.

Meanwhile, Diana approached the library slowly with the gifts in large reusable shopping bag. She was so nervous. She hoped this wasn't too little too late. What if Andrew had beat her to the punch? What if Akko flat out rejected her?

Inside the library she saw Akko sitting at a table trying to decipher a spell from her textbook.

"There you are!" Akko exclaimed. "I found the spell that I messed up. I got all of the ingredients and I'm ready to conquer it!"

Akko's unfaltering optimism made Diana's heart swoon. She figured that she could wait and give the gifts to Akko at the end of their tutoring.

For the whole hour and a half, Diana tried to stop herself from gushing all over Akko. She did get frustrated with her a certain times but overall, Diana was growing more and more attracted to Akko. There is just something about her that Diana couldn't resist. Akko's earnest excitement and the way she furrowed her face in concentration. When Akko finally made the potion and several others without Diana's help, the joy in Akko's face made Diana's heart melt.

"I did it! I did it! Oh thank you Diana!" Akko cheered squeezing Diana and nuzzling her head into Diana's neck. Diana felt herself heat up and her face turning red all over. Akko looked up at Diana and laughed.

"Hahaha well I guess I learned how to turn you into a tomato now, too!" Akko joked.

Diana was about to say something about the gifts in her bag when she heard a voice.

"I didn't think I'd find you here, but Lotte said I would." Diana looked over to see Andrew there with something behind his back.

Diana panicked and got up from her chair. This was bad, time was running out. Gifts were just next to Diana's chair, the words just needed to come out of her mouth but suddenly they weren't there.

Andrew approached the two of them and Akko just stared at him with perplexion. Diana did the only thing she thought she could do. She put herself physically in Andrew's path was as ready to stand her ground.

"Andrew, it seems that you have no shortage of time to be creeping around an all girl's school late at night." Diana asked aiming the comment with as much venom in her voice as possible.

"I only came here to ask Akko at question." Andrew said.

Akko perked up but Diana grew more and more angry. She was not about to step down so easily.

"Well, we are busy at the moment. Akko is tutoring with ME. So I suggest you come back at another time." The venom was noticeable in Diana's voice and Andrew started to get upset at her mean spirited comments.

"It's okay. Diana, you've already helped me a lot. Andrew what do you want to ask me?" Akko questioned, completely unaware of the rising tension in the room.

Diana turned to Akko and tried to pull the words out her mouth, they just turned into word soup.

"Akko, I - um - I wanted to inquire if - you would possibly - desire, i-i mean want to- this Friday- with mmmme." Diana stumbled frazzled by Andrew's annoyed expression and Akko's confused looks.

Andrew pushed past Diana revealed a full bouquet of chocolate roses. Akko's eyes sparkled while Diana looked crushed.

"Will you go with me this Friday to the Luna Nova ball, Akko?

Diana stepped back in defeat, angry and sad at the same time.

"You really want to go with me?" Akko said happily.

Andrew nodded handing the gift to Akko.

"Okay! It sounds fun!" Akko said. Diana gathered up her things and exited the library was Andrew and Akko talked about their plans. Diana couldn't get out of the room soon enough, every sentence of their plans stung with her defeat.

Diana hung her head in the moonlit hallways in shame. She was so close, but it all just fell apart. She walked through the courtyard toward her room. She stopped halfway and took out the box and the flowers. With tears rolling down her face and shaking with fury at herself she threw down the gifts and drove her right foot through me, stomping them into the ground. Flower petals flew up in the air and chocolate stained the ground.

She wanted to face the sky and scream with all of her being. Why? Why couldn't she do it? She had all of the courage earlier, the suit had made her feel invincible. She finally had a taste of the person she wanted to be and could become. So how could she fall so far, to be defeated so shamefully and be reduced to a stuttering fool? She hated that. Akko being striped away from her like that.

She walked away from the mess she had created, her face red, wet and puffy. She couldn't go back to her room, she didn't even know what to do now. Should she go through with the plan, get the suit and still go to the ball? What was the god-damn point? She ducked behind the backside of a building and slid to the ground against the brick.

Footsteps approached her and Diana put her head down, willing them to go away.

"Diana, you can't give up like that."

Diana looked up and saw Amanda, looking her with crossed arms and a frown.

"Look, I was in the library. Yeah, I study! Don't look so surprised, I have to pass too ya know! Listen, he may have won the battle but he hasn't won the war. What? Are you just going to let him take Akko without a fight?!" Amanda demanded.

Diana rose up and looked Amanda in the eyes. In that moment a spark jumped from Amanda's eyes to Diana's.

"No… no I'm not." Diana said solidly. "But what? Do I just arrive at the ball and serenade Akko into my arms?"

"Hell, yeah! Chicks love serenading! That's how I get girls. Anything romantic like that works." Said Amanda confidently.

Diana was uncertain. Would this really work? Akko had already said yes to Andrew, so was she interested in him and not her? Plus Aunt Daryl was going to be there. Diana shuttered, that was a whole other can of worms.

"Just be confident, that's the key. No matter what anyone else says!" Amanda winking.

Amanda started walking away and turned around.

"Besides I'll be there too. I can't wait to see both of us looking kick ass in suits." Amanda said smugly.

"Wha- and just how do you know about that?" Diana said with noticeable indignation.

Amanda smirked as she rounded the side of the building. "I didn't until now."

Diana watched Amanda walk off and was left with mixed feelings. Picking herself up Diana started to her room. Was she really going to go through with this? Friday was only two days away. She just had to get the suit from the shop, on Friday put it on and head to the dance. And then "serniate" Akko. Okay, okay she could do this. She tried to remember the feeling of wearing that amazing white suit. It's green and white complementing her and the bold dynamic energy that she felt. She just hoped that it would be enough to overcome all of the obstacles that were in her way.

The thought of going up against Daryl, Andrew and the whole school made her sick and queasy. But she could opt out. She could just not pick up the suit and go to the ball in her usual attire of a shimmering dress that Hannah and Barbara helped her pick out. It was the easier way but paused her walk in the hallway.

It just didn't feel right, just giving up like that. That just wasn't who she wanted to be. She wanted to show up in that suit and show everyone who the real Diana was. That was more important than anything. To slay the false image of herself once and for all. Diana entered her room with that in mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Scars **

*****TRIGGER WARNING. This chapter contains themes of emotional and verbal abuse. If this triggers you and you choose to continue, please proceed with caution. You have been warned. *****

Diana woke up the next morning looking at the soft colors that bathed the room. She noticed that Hannah and Barbara were still asleep in their beds. She thought back to the events of yesterday and it all seemed surreal. Like it was just a bad dream and Akko wasn't going to the ball with Andrew afterall. Then, Diana remembered what Amanda said, groaned, and held her head with both hands. Amanda knew about her plans and was expecting her to follow through. Diana massaged her temples, another great reason to stress about Friday. Speaking of which what day was it? Wednesday. Shit.

Murmuring came from the other side of the room. Diana looked over and saw Hannah waking up Barbara. Their conversation made Diana smile.

"Barb, wake up! Diana's still not here, we fell asleep." Hannah said in a tired voice.

"Dsfrf. What? We stayed up so late. Are you sure she's not here and we just don't remember her coming back?

"I'm right here. No need to tucker yourselves out." Diana said.

Hannah and Barbara gathered themselves up, both of them with bed wrangled hair stood before Diana with hesitation.

Diana who was getting ready for the day, currently brushing her hair, was suddenly aware of their stares.

"Do you two have something to say or are you just going to stare at me and be late for class?" Diana said opening their closet to find a new uniform to wear.

"Diana, what was going on last night?" Asked Barbara concerned.

"Yeah, you took chocolates and flowers to your tutoring session with Akko. So… do you like her?" Asked Hannah with unease on her face.

Diana paused and straighten her collar turning around.

"You're mistaken, those flowers were not for Akko, neither were the chocolates. Must you two insist on analyzing my every action?" Diana asked in true Diana fashion.

Hannah and Barbara reluctantly finished getting ready for class. Locking the door behind them, Diana lead the way to first period as always. She knew how to wear a mask of refinement and confident indifference, she could wear it all day long, but this time Hannah and Barbara weren't buying it.

Hannah with narrowed eyes and with a frown at Diana looked Barbara. Barbara looked at Hannah but was crestfallen, and looked away. Hannah looked away directing her anger elsewhere. They both knew Diana threw up walls when they were close to exposing a painful truth. They had just never figured out how to break through them. Hannah however, wasn't going to give up.

Diana got through her first period with ease and by second she was skating through. She knew how to play the game and she wasn't going to take her eyes off the goal. It was Wednesday she just had to get through it, Thursday pick up the suit and Friday go to the ball. It was painful when Akko arrived late for class and Diana was reminded of last night. As a reaction, Diana made a point of minimizing her contact with Akko. Akko didn't try to talk to her but Diana was still prepared to escape an interaction. She was crafty like that.

The one thing Diana was not expecting was professor Ursula interrupting class.

"Forgive me, professor Finnelian. Diana, you're needed in the headmaster's office."

Diana rose with indifference but internally she was shaking. What could they possibly want? And why now? Walking down the hallway, professor Ursula was quiet and it left Diana guessing. They were soon at the door of the office and Diana opened the door herself. That was who she was and who she wanted to be. A person who faces their fears and obstacles no matter the cost. Diana refused to lose face because of fear.

Diana instantly felt sick because her worst fears were actualized. Her Aunt Daryl stood before her with a disapproving look aimed at Diana. Diana squared up to her.

"Aunt Daryl. I wasn't expecting to see you until this Friday's ball. I hear we are making a sizeable donation to Luna Nova." Diana said matter a factly.

"While that is true, that's not the reason why I'm here. I need to talk to you about more important matters." Daryl said with the same disapproving look on her face.

Diana looked for a way out of this situation but desperately took the only one she could think of.

"More important than my education? And you're always the one saying that I shouldn't distract myself with other people's problems." Said Diana tactfully.

Aunt Daryl chuckled at Diana's weak attempt to turn the conversation. Diana's heart faltered.

"Nice try Diana but as your legal guardian I can pull you out of school when ever I deem necessary. You seem to forget that I can control a lot of things, I maybe it's due time that I… remind you of that." Daryl threatened.

Diana gave up on attempting to escape this situation. Since she was a child she had been scared of Aunt Daryl. Diana saved herself from falling into a pit of painful memories and surrendered to Daryl.

"Very well, this had better be worth my missed attendance." Said Diana in a toned down voice that was missing its usual superiority.

"Good, professor Ursula is there a place for me and my niece to continue this sensitive conversation."

Professor Ursula, been standing there the whole time most uncomfortably, met Daryl's look. "O-of course, right this way."

Diana was scared but she was determined to evade Aunt Daryl's attempts to shame her into submission. Painful memories awaited Diana as she followed the two adults down the hallway. Professor Ursula lead them to an empty conference room and opened the door for Aunt Daryl to step inside. As Diana stepped into the room she heard the professor quickly and quietly walk away, eager to be away from the cloud of tension created by Daryl.

Once Aunt Daryl shut the double doors with a loud snap, Diana was thrown into the fire that was her Aunt's twisted, cruel fury. Daryl whipped around and started all of the verbal shaming that Diana hated.

"I don't know what you think you're trying to pull but it ends here Diana."

"I don't know what you are referring to. I've been keeping up with my studies and reputation as always -"

"Hahahaha." Daryl laughed openly. Diana shrank back.

"How gullible do you think I am?! I know all about your two little visits to that men's clothing store in town. As I've said, I'm here to put a stop to this once and for all, one way or another."

Diana was dancing on hot coals and as she often did, she thought on her feet.

"I was there with the intention to-" Diana started but was interrupted.

"To what? Buy a suit for yourself? I know you better than you think. You should be ashamed of yourself Diana. To think that your mother and I raised you better than that. You are a Cavendish, people gossip about these things and then it reaches my ears at a social dinner with the CEO of a newspaper company as a joke. A joke, Diana! That's what people think of you."

Dammit, Diana wanted to face palm herself. Frank, fucking Frank, his father ran the _Insider Times_. He had seen her both times at the store. That son of -.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself Diana?"

Diana's mask was starting to crack. She couldn't think of a good response besides running away from the situation but that wouldn't work with Aunt Daryl.

"It was just something I wanted to… I was going to pay for it myself." Diana said bitterly.

"This has gone too far Diana. These wants and desires that you claim are natural. Do I have to remind you of all the other times. All those magazines that the maid found in your room, that sleepover that I had to pick you up from because you-"

"I KNOW!" Diana yelled tears welling up in her eyes.

She knew the whole story of her failure to be like other girls. They were adult magazines that she had managed to steal from a store with some slight of hand. If only she had remembered to hide them that one afternoon. She had thought about kissing and doing all sorts of things to those girls in its pages. That sleepover with some girls from her school, they had been playing truth or dare. Hannah through up a dare that she thought Diana wouldn't try, but she was wrong. Diana kissed the girl on her left on the lips, to Hannah, Barbara and everyone's shock. It resulted in Diana leaving early and Daryl avoiding a fight with that girl's mother.

Diana's tears finally fell. She hated herself for not being able to tear that part of herself out and throw it away. Everytime something like this happened Daryl and her two cousins were always there to remind her that people would ridicule her if they found out the reason behind why she acted the way she did. She had feelings for other girls, the type that she was supposed to have for boys. She liked girls and wanted to dress and express herself in a masculine way. Those were the two sins that were etched into Diana's personhood that she couldn't get rid of no matter how hard she tried. Everytime she had gone to a counselor because Aunt Daryl wanted Diana to work this deviance out of her system.

The painful memories washed over Diana like a tidal wave. The mask crumpled off and Diana cried with her head hung. Daryl stood there with her arms crossed and silent for a few moments.

"I know, I'm trying to get it all under control. I-I can do it, I just need a little more time." Diana said halting her tears.

Daryl looked at her harshly and Diana looked up at her pleadingly.

"I think this suit incident proves otherwise. That you are slipping backwards. It's a shame, I be taught you so much, Diana." Daryl said musingly. "How to be strong, how to exercise you superior birthright over the lesser, but I won't let you continue this way. Unless you prove at the ball this Friday that I am wrong, you are going to start seeing Doctor Klien again."

Diana felt her body go cold and her face grow white. She had tried to suppress those meetings but she remembered them. All of the mind bending and directing all of the blame and responsibility on her. One instance that echoed through her mind was the crux of her pain and the cycle of self-punishment.

Doctor Klein had brainwashed into her mind:

"You are only the way you are because you let yourself stumble. You are weak and indulgent. If you attack every and stamp out every sinful desire you have, one day you all be straight."

Diana hated it. There were so many scars that she bore, but to review the footage of every one of them would break her. She was all ready a crying mess.

"I won't. I'll prove it. You'll see that I'm better." Diana said slipping back into a form of what can only be described as catonic self-loathing gay panic. She wanted to wear the suit and scoop Akko away from Andrew but the cycle of fear and self-punishment took over when her Aunt was present.

Aunt Daryl eyed Diana as she walked toward the double doors slowly. Diana turned to watch her go. Once Aunt Daryl was at the door, she looked back at Diana and smiled.

"Good. Then I will see you this Friday evening and I don't expect to be disappointed." With that Aunt Daryl left the room leaving Diana.

Diana collapsed in one of the chairs in the room and sobbed. This was all so fucking hard. She hated all of the painful memories and reminders of her failing. She only had one day after today, and she had to pick up the suit. Why did she always feel so weak and ashamed in front of her Aunt, how could she sap of Diana's strength away with words?

Diana was conflicted. Which did she want to chose? The life of pain, self-denial and crushing expectations that she had always known? Or the life of wearing what she wanted, loving who and what she wanted? Diana chose the second one but felt the weight of that choice. She knew the risks, but it scared her that she didn't know the full depth that she could lose. But it had to be worth it, a life of flight was better than a life chained. She had to believe that. Diana sat there crushed under the weight of her choice, sobbing for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. Second Wind**

Hannah and Barbara were wandering around the hallways confused and worried. Hannah was looking around and stopping fellow students to ask if they had seen Diana. Barbara was imagining the worst and was trying to suppress it.

"Ugg. This doesn't make sense! It's lunch time where would Diana possibly go?" Hannah asked.

"Well, you saw her when she came back to class. How worried she looked. I know Diana isn't that expressive but I think something must have scared her." Barbara explained. Her instincts told her this and Barbara always listened to them.

"Scared her? Okay. Where would Diana go when she's scared?" Hannah stopped walking and turned to Barbara, her partner in crime.

Barbara looked to the side and her eyes lit up.

"Diana likes to hide her emotions, so if she's scared… scared of expressing them, she would go some place where people wouldn't find her."

Both of them stood looking around and they both lit up at the same time.

"The edge of the flying field!" They said at the same time before they both took off running.

The flying field, where many students practiced flying on their brooms, had a few secluded places on it's perimeter. They were obscured by various bushes and hedges with few students venturing to them. Hannah and Barbara made it to the edge of the hedges avoiding teachers who would yell at them for running on school grounds. Hannah went to the thickest part of the hedges and sure enough Diana was laying on the grass looking up at the sky, with eyes that seemed far away.

Diana looked over at Hannah and Barbara and started getting up.

"I knew it wouldn't take you two long." Diana said.

Barbara injected first. "What happened? You seemed scared and shaken up, when you came back to class."

Hannah piped. "Alright, no more keeping us in the dark. If you don't tell us what's going on, by now -."

Diana held up her hand and walked up to them.

"My aunt Daryl wanted to speak with me. She gave me an ultimatum. I will impress her at the ball with my presence, manners and attire or she will force me to see a counselor." Diana explained leaving out the gay part.

Hannah and Barbara stood there not sure what to do with that information. Hannah saw in Diana's eyes that she was in a lot of pain and knew that forcing her way in was not the right solution.

"We'll do what we can to help. Right, Hannah?" Barbara looked at Hannah daring her to challenge her.

"Of course. We want to help you in any way we can. Just tell us what to do." Hannah said.

Diana looked silently across the field to where Akko and her teammates were sitting.

"I appreciate your concern, but there isn't much you two can do. I have to do this myself. It would mean the world to me if you two could be there for me." Diana asked humbling herself.

Both Hannah and Barbara nodded.

"I promise we got your back." Hannah said.

"Yeah, no matter what." Barbara replied.

Diana smiled as Hannah and Barbara both hugged her tightly. Diana wanted to believe them, she had to if she was ever going to have the courage to face the ball. She decided to have faith to let them in a little more.

"I have an outfit prepared for the event and I will have to retrieve it tomorrow… it may sound foolish but this whole mess that you both have seen me go through is because of it." Diana smiled wistfully up at the sky.

"Yet I still have high hopes for it, because it represents something much more. I know I'm being vague but Friday you'll hopefully understand." Diana said, it felt good getting it off her chest.

Diana lead the way back to class as Hannah and Barbara followed closely behind. Both were more sympathetic to Diana after all that they had heard.

The rest of the day came and went and Diana found herself sitting in the school's courtyard the next day answering questions a group of students had on the ethics of magic for a project. Diana picked up Akko's voice and secretly listened in between the pauses in her conversation with the other students.

"Wow! Tomorrow's the ball, aren't you and Sucy excited?" Akko exclaimed as they left their last class. Sucy and Lotte looked at other as they all walked down the bustling hallway of students.

"Sounds like a good place to test out my new potions." Sucy grinned.

"I guess I'm going with Frank. He asked me yesterday. But I guess you're excited to be going with Andrew." Lotte said to Akko's excitement.

Akko deflated a little and scrunched up her face like she was deep in thought. Lotte and Sucy seemed to notice and Sucy rolled her eyes.

"Okay, what are you thinking about? Some silly scheme to make the ball more 'magical'?" Sucy asked thinking that she could see through Akko.

Akko looked to the side with a concerned expression. Lotte thought she knew the answer.

"We can go together, it could be like a double date if that makes you more comfortable." Lotte offered.

The team exited the hallways and found themselves in the main courtyard as Akko stopped, sitting down on one of the wooden benches. Lotte and Sucy sat on either side of Akko and both looked worried. This was unlike Akko, she wasn't usually this quiet.

"I don't know if I want to go to the ball with Andrew. It feels weird that it's a date. I just, I don't know!" Akko stood up with energy and started walking around. Sucy and Lotte stared at her.

"He surprised me! I mean... yeah sure it was nice when he asked me, but I was scared and it just came out! I mean I've never had a boy ask me something like this. It's a lot of pressure! I just- I wanted someone else to ask me, okay!" Akko stated.

Across the courtyard Diana's ears perked up like a dog at the sound of a doorbell. Stopping halfway in a sentence to Hannah. Hannah stood confused and excused the first years that Diana had business to take care of. Hannah and Barbara stared at Akko who ranting about how Andrew was a nice guy but she wasn't sure that she had feelings for him. Sucy offered some sass and Lotte tried to calm Akko down.

Diana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She actually had a second chance, her plan might actually work. She felt invigorated and remembered that today she had to pick up the suit. She silently thanked the universe for an extra chance. Amanda walked past Akko and gave Diana a toothy grin as she wiggled her eyebrows. Instead of being mad, Diana quietly straighten up knowing that she was going through with the plan, do or die.

"Honestly, Akko is such an idiot! How is she complaining about going to the ball with Andrew?" Hannah asked judgmentally.

"Yeah, so many girls are jealous of her. Diana should be the one to -" Barbara said but she cut off.

"I have to retrieve my outfit for tomorrow's event. I won't be long." Diana said about to walk off. Hannah and Barbara started after her both bursting with excitement.

"Can we come with you? We really want to see the dress. Oh please Diana!" Barbara asked pleading.

"Yeah, you talk so highly of it. Come on please!" Hannah asked.

Diana was firm and looked at her teammates with minor annoyance.

"I've already told you that you'll see it tomorrow when we get ready for the ball." Diana said folding her arms.

Both Hannah and Barbara were saddened but they both remembered Diana's conversation with them earlier and Hannah sighed crossing her arms as Diana walked away to the room to retrieve her broom.

"Diana, why do have to be so mysterious, all the time?" Hannah accused but Diana had walked away and wasn't planning on answering.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. A Small Victory **

Diana landed in town and wasted no time getting to the shop. She pushed open the door with renewed confidence. This was it, she would finally get to hold the suit in her hands. Her armor and the key to showing her true self. The shop was empty but Diana noticed the Emily and Oliva at the front counter talking in hushed tones.

Diana walked over to them and they both smiled as she approached. Diana returned their smiles.

"Well, it's not a secret why I'm here." Diana said, knowingly.

"Hahahaha. No it's not. Here it is, tailor made." said Oliva pulling a garment that was obscured by a plastic sheet like bag shielding it from view. Diana's breath hitched and it was hard to contain her joy.

"That will be 299 for the entire outfit. Cash or card?" Asked Emma.

"Sorry, card." Diana said yanking her gaze away from the suit to extend her credit card.

"Sorry, I just- I'm nervous, scared and excited all at the same moment. Is- is that strange?" Diana asked dropping her mask to be vulnerable for a split second.

Oliva handed Diana the suit.

"Not at all. I hope you love it. You're very brave for going after what you want." Oliva stated.

With the weight of the suit in her arms and Oliva's comment etched in her mind's eye, Diana looked at both women and genuinely smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Yes, You're right… I am brave." Diana turned to leave but paused. Turning back around Diana faced the two women again.

"I know it's your job but I can't help but express my gratitude. If you both hadn't been so kind I might have given up on this all together." Diana said with tears threatening to arise. Oliva plucked up.

"It's not a problem just make sure when you wear that suit, you let go of your fears. Once you do that you'll be freer than you ever thought possible." Oliva said. Afterwards, she was forced to turn away to help another customer.

Diana started to walk away with a strange feeling. It was something she hadn't experienced since she had heard of the ball. She felt ready. Ready to wear the armor that she was holding and face her demons. Daryl, Andrew and even her own deep rooted shame of herself. She walked out of the store confident in what she had to do.

Andrew was was about to go into the shop himself to retrieve his suit when he saw Diana.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. Picking up for someone else or yourself?" He said with a hint of amusement in his voice and a sly grin.

Diana didn't stop walking. She didn't even look at Andrew.

"Go fuck yourself." Said Diana in a deeper voice then her usual. By the end of tomorrow night he would be a footnote next to her. Andrew watched in shock at her comment as Diana took off for Luna Nova. For the rest of the night, Diana's thoughts were on tomorrow. Before she fell asleep, Diana thought about Akko and hoped that everything would come together like she wanted.

The next day was the big test, both Hannah and Barbara were quizzing each other up until the start of the period. Test was a blur to Diana. She went through the motions and gave all of the right answers. She looked around the silent class room for a brief moment. The scratch of pencils and erasers sounded around off of the walls.

Diana paused for a moment between potion questions and formulas she knew too well. She felt the air around her, it was full of tension, but she was more concerned about tonight. Right now was just a prequel to the real event.

Diana looked to Akko who was in the row in front of her. Akko seemed nervous and took her time with the test, her face twisted and furrowed with concentration. Diana smiled at her. She knew that tests were not Akko's strength but it was so cute how she tried. It swelled her with pride, knowing that she played a part in Akko's success in this test. Diana continued with the test and hints of butterflies haunted her stomach.

Who was she kidding, Diana knew all the answers. It felt like the anticipation of race just before the gun went off. This was just filler, her real test would begin the moment she finished. Then there would be nothing but empty time between her and the ball. Diana knocked out the last essay question. She turned in the test and left the class. On the way to her room she was grateful that Hannah and Barbara weren't here. However, it wouldn't be long before they completed their tests. She had to be ready.

Diana wasted no time entering the room and placing multiple complex lock spells on the door. She then put away her wand and went to the closet. Upon opening, the closet looked normal. Diana undid the upper level cloaking spell to reveal that a dress was really her suit still in it's plastic wrap.

From there on out, Diana took her time putting on the suit. She hadn't planned on that but she felt like this was a special event. As she shrugged in her over coat of white to compliment her pale green, she thought about the future. She could buy she more suits, all in different colors and designs. She smiled at the thought of showing Akko her collection of tailor made attire.. After a few tries, Diana final managed to tie her tie, smiling with well earned satisfaction.

Diana then heard Hannah and Barbara's voices growing closer. After she adjusted her cufflinks she heard Hannah and Barbara's reactions when they tried the door. All she had to do was a few simple commands to release the locks. She expected doubts to swarm her mind but they vanished when Diana saw the evideablity of her situation. They were going to see her in the suit anyway. Even as the doubts left her she realized that she really did care about what her friends thought of her.

Diana released the door and Hannah and Barbara tumbled in.

"See! I told you we could do it!" Hannah said proudly.

"No, that wasn't us, that was Diana-..." Barbara stood there stunned at Diana's outfit. This was not what she was expecting.

"What? I thought-..." Hannah stopped.

Both girls stared at Diana in shock. Diana stood there growing more and more anxious. What would their reaction be?

"This is the outfit I told you about." Diana said feigning confidence with sweat coating the back of her neck.

"It's - so…" Hannah started.

"Amazing!" Barbara finished. Hannah joined in.

It was Diana's turn to be stunned. Both girls circled Diana to get the full view of the suit, in all of its white and green glory.

"It's incredible! It really suits you, pun intended." Barbara giggled.

"Well, it should I had it tailor made." Diana said confidently adjusting the collar.

"What! Why didn't you just tell us? We could have gone with you! Wait. Were you really afraid to show us this? You look like a real life prince charming!" Hannah exclaimed.

Diana sighed. "This was my first time doing this. I wasn't certain how you two would take this. I was scared." Diana felt instantly better telling them.

Hannah and Barbara both realized that this was why Diana was being weird the whole time.

"You don't have to be afraid. We love you because you're you, Diana. I don't know how many times we have to tell you this but, we're your friends. When are you going to believe that?" Hannah said with frustration.

Diana looked down and felt a little ashamed. They were right. She had been pushing them away out of fear but all they wanted to do was help her.

"You're right." Diana said plainly.

Barbara hugged Diana and Hannah joined her.

This simple action made Diana let go of tears she didn't even know she had. And it felt good, just letting go of all of the fear and relaxing past it.

Diana replaced her tears with a shimmering smile.

"Well, it looks like I'm the only one ready for the ball." Diana commented. Both of her teammates springed off of her and started rushing around the room frantically.

"Shoot, she's right! We have less than 2 hours! Diana can you help me pick out the right shoes? I have to do my hair!" Barbara said digging in the closet.

"Damn it! I thought I had the right eye shadow, Diana can you help me not look like a circus clown tonight?"

Diana mirthly smiled at them. They were treating her the same as they always did. Asking for her opinions and guidance. She happily helped both get ready for the ball.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX. The Ball**

Hannah and Barbara stood in the hallway in purple and red dresses as Diana locked the door. As they started down the hallway, Diana left the safety and security of their room. Now as they walked to the ballroom, Diana prepared herself. Anyone could see her and have a reaction to her outfit. Diana steeled herself for that with her confidence mask squarely on her face. She was surprised that Hannah hooked on to her right arm and Barbara took her left.

"There! Since you're such a charming prince, you'll need to escort two lovely ladies to the ball this evening." Hannah stated playfully. Leaning on Diana's arm.

"Yep. You can loosen up Diana. We got your back, anyone says anything we'll settle it." Barbara said.

"Yes. Okay." Diana said. "Let's go."

As they passed through the halls, groups of students saw them. Most stopped and stared because Diana was a popular figure at Luna Nova. Diana focused on getting to the ball, but was relaxing little by little because of Hannah and Barbara's joking demeanors. As they approached the ballroom more Luna Nova students in fancy dresses clustered together. Some were clearly there with their friends but others had dates with black or dark blue suits and tuxedos.

Diana was starting to feel the weight of so many people staring at her but having her two best friends at her side helped her to see it a different way. That all those people were taken aback by her change in attire. At Luna Nova, Diana had always worn her school uniform and rarely anything else. As they walked along with other students, two big double doors came into view. They were almost there. Diana felt ready, the suit wasn't just a piece of clothing anymore it was an extension of herself. It wasn't armor to protect herself from the world, it was to express herself.

Hannah and Barbara let go of Diana, staying behind for a couple minutes to meet up with their dates, but Diana decided to keep going. The double doors opened and Diana found herself in an expansive, brightly lit room. She made her way through a crowd of black and blue suited Ableton students, who were all surprised to see the attire she was wearing. The group started to part down the middle to let Diana pass, creating climatic entrance.

Through a sea of black and blue, Diana emerged with her distinctive white and green suit. The rest of the people in the ballroom stopped and stared at her. Diana could feel sweat on her back and neck but chose to ignore it. She then saw a familiar face in her iconic, pushed back hairdo and black tuxedo. Amanda ran up to Diana almost knocking her over.

"Hey! Look at you, Diana Cavendish! Hahahaha don't we look like a couple of lady killers. Listen, Akko's over there with Andrew Mcsnoozefest. What's your plan to win her back?" Amanda asked thumbing behind her to the punch table.

Akko and Andrew were over there with Frank and Lotte making small talk as couples do. Diana felt a ting of pain, she wanted to be Akko's date. Andrew with his stupid smile made Diana even more determined. When Amanda again prompted her for an answer, Diana still wasn't sure.

"I need to find the right opportunity to converse with Akko." Diana said.

That wasn't the answer that Amanda wanted to hear and she looked at Diana annoyed.

"That's you're plan?! Wait for the off chance that Andrew may leave Akko for a split second, then swoop in?" Amanda sighed and crossed her arms.

"Look if that's the plan, you'll need my help. What?" Amanda said as Diana gave her skeptical look.

"I'll find a way to distract him and buy you sometime. But once I give you an opening you have to go for it. Andrew will catch on quickly so I won't be able to make it happen again." Amanda explained as her and Diana looked on at Akko and Andrew.

She knew that this wasn't going to be easy. On top of all that Aunt Daryl was somewhere in the mass of ball attendees. Like a tiger, waiting to pounce, but Diana refused to let that stop her.

"Alright since you have offered your assistance I'll take it. I'm going to circle the room and once we make it to the refreshment table, I'll have you distract Andrew." Diana declared.

Both started taking the long way over to the table, in order to greet other people and approach both Akko and Andrew with caution.

"Fine. Just this once I'll follow your lead, but don't get used to it! I got a reputation to maintain." Amanda smiled.

Diana smiled back as they passed Ursula and Croix.

"Seems like that's the one thing we both have in common." Diana said.

Both Urusla and Croix were standing by the wall, chaperoning the ball. Urusla had a fabulous black dress on while Croix had dark purple and blue tuxedo with styled hair. They both were drinking fancy "mocktails" as they talked softly to each other. As Diana and Amanda passed they both stopped and stared.

"Well, I'll be…" Urusla exclaimed. "Diana and Amanda, friends. Wow, Diana looks dashing."

Croix on the other hand had stopped drinking. She looked suspiciously at her glass.

"Hey! I thought these were mocktails. How much hooch is in these things!" Croix yelled out to the other staff of the school.

Diana and Amanda neared the refreshment table as Amanda's team and Sucy greeted them. Constance was wearing a small dark blue dress and Jasminka was wearing a puffy purple dress. Constance looked at both girls up and down and gave them both a big thumbs up. Jasminka after stuffing a cookie in her mouth clapped excitedly at both witches.

"You both look good enough to eat!" Jasminka exclaimed happily.

"Thanks Jasminka, it means a lot." Amanda said used to all this.

Sucy was wearing her classic attire that she had worn to Andrew's party. Sucy looked over at the group and decided to grace them with her presence. Sucy approached and smirked at Diana with her classic Sucy grin. Diana felt a tinge of annoyance and squared up to Sucy.

"And just what is so amusing Marbarvan?" Diana challenged.

Sucy shrugged her shoulders. "Ehehe. Amanda I guess you win. I didn't think she would actually do it. I owe you an invisibility potion."

Diana at this looked at Amanda with growing anger. Amanda looked sheepishly.

"Look, I thought they could help. Especially, Sucy she's got a lot of tricks up her sleeve." Amanda defended.

Diana decided to let it go and keep her focus on Akko and her end goal.

"Have they been briefed on my situation?" Diana asked pointedly.

"Yeah!" Sucy said, smirking. "Swooping Akko off her feet under Andrew's nose, daring plan. More importantly, Lotte and I have decided that we approve of you wooing Akko. So you have own blessing to go after our little idiot."

"Ah… I'm glad to have your approval." Diana said slightly annoyed. She didn't need anyone's permission.

"Okay, okay enough of all the small talk! I'll distract Andrew and give Lotte the signal to move Frank between Andrew and Akko. The rest of you, when Andrew tries to make his way to Akko, block him. Diana, you walk up to Akko and try to place as many people between you two and Andrew as possible. Then, serniate her into your arms. Think you can handle that?" Amanda explained, delegating and hijacking Diana's plan.

"Of course. I didn't come this far to leave empty-handed." Diana said determined.

Amanda slapped her on the back.

"That's what I like to hear! Keep that up and Akko is as good as yours." Amanda said confidently.

"Yeah, Akko already admires you." Sucy said gesturing toward Akko. "All you have to do is tell her you like her. She'll be probably be thrilled."

"Okay, ready everyone? Alright, let's do this!" Amanda said. After pushing back her hair she started towards Andrew, calling over to him.

The rest of the group looked at Diana. Sucy nudged Diana forward.

"So was that all just talk? Go fight for her." Sucy said.

Diana steadied herself and took her first steps toward Akko.


	10. Chapter 10

**X. Dancing**

Lotte lead Frank into position and tried to maintain their conversation while looking around for Diana. Akko was about to follow Andrew.

"Akko." Diana called from behind her.

Akko whipped around expecting Diana to be mad at her for something. Akko's childish excitement got the best of her when she saw Diana's attire.

"Wow! Diana! That's the whitest suit I've ever seen! Its almost sparkling!" Akko exclaimed with a wide smile.

Diana blushed hard all the way up to her ears. Akko was wearing a puffy pink dress with plenty of bows. Akko stopped fawning over Diana and cocked her head to one side.

"Hey, why are you wearing a suit? At Andrew's party you wore dress." Akko asked innocently.

Shit. Shit. Diana hadn't come up with a good answer to that very obvious question. Diana swallowed and composed herself.

"I like the color palette, I also thought that it would compliment your outfit." Diana said trying to turn the conversation away from her.

"Really? Aww, That's so nice Diana! Hey, Wait a minute…" Akko said, her eyes narrowing. Diana held her breath, the plan wasn't as fool proof as Amanda made it seem.

"Why are you being so nice? Usually you show up to tell me how wrong I am or how I need to study more. Wait. You have a date, don't you? I mean you being so popular and all. Why are you even talking to me?" Akko rambled going through a range of emotions.

Diana adjust her suit as she thought of a solution to all of the questions that were just hurled at her. She went with her gut. Offering Akko her hand, Diana lit up her face with a smile.

"How about we gather some refreshments, find a table and I promise I'll do my best to answer all of your questions." Diana beamed.

Akko smiled and cheerfully agreed, taking Diana's hand. Diana loved the feeling of Akko's hand in her hers. It just felt like both hands were met to hold one another. Diana and Akko both got snacks and drinks. Diana smiled as Akko piled her plate high with snacks and decided to indulge in a few more to humor Akko.

Diana glanced over to Amanda and Andrew they were deep in conversation. Even as things were falling into place Diana knew time was short. Akko pointed out a table and Diana followed. After sitting down Diana decided to take control of the conversation.

"I know you think that I like giving you constructive criticism, but I want you to know it's because I think you can do better. There are times that you genuinely empress… like the way you look tonight." Diana said finishing off on a flirtatious note.

It was Akko's turn to turn red, as she swallowed the food she had had in her mouth previously.

"You really think that? I thought you'd say it's childish." Akko said drinking some punch.

"No, I think you look stunning. To answer your second question, I don't have a date. I prefer your presence instead. I don't want anyone else distracting me from your company." Diana said confidence growing.

Akko stopped shoving food and drink in her mouth and wiped off her mouth, stunned.

"Really? Well, You sure spend a lot of time with Hannah and Barbara. Why aren't they here now?" Akko countered trying to hide her growing blush at Diana's last comment. Diana sipped her punch.

"They can be careless when it comes to words, but there's no other friends I'd rather have but enough about them." Diana took the opportunity to slide her chair closer to Akko.

"I'm being nice to you because I fancy you. You're childish but that's one of the things that draws me to you, your not as jaded as someone like me. But more importantly, I'm talking to you because I eventually want to ask you to dance with me." Diana said laying her hand dangerously close to Akko's. She liked being more forward than usual.

Akko was blushing, red mess after all this. She drank some her punch before replying to Diana. Diana was smiling flirtatiously at all the quirks and mannerisms, indicating nerves.

"I… I don't really know how to dance, but you I know you're an excellent teacher, so...I guess I'm saying yes." Akko said, blushing lightly dusting her cheeks.

Diana smiled and finished her punch and stood up from the table.

"Well, let me show you what I know." Diana said as Akko took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Diana was brimming with happiness. A few days ago she would have been to scared to even attempt to ask Akko. She would have been a wallflower watching Andrew and Akko dance. But somehow how, just following and trusting her instincts was working, even though on the inside it scared her shitless. Her dream of being with Akko and wearing a suit was being actualized.

Couples on the dance floor were staring at Diana and Akko as they found a place. They were the only same sex couple dancing and a slow song started playing. Diana gently placed her hand on Akko's waist and Akko placed her hand on Diana's shoulder. They started off slow with Diana guiding Akko and gently showing her the right way. Akko's expression changed from concentration on her feet placement to pure joy once she got the hang of it.

Diana was crying with happiness. It had actually happened. She was dancing with Akko in a suit at the ball. Her usual reservations crumpled away. Her standoffishness, aloofness and the way she cared so much about people thought. Diana let go for a small window of time and felt freer than ever before. Diana was so overwhelmed, that tears fell from her eyes.

"Diana, what's wrong? Did I say something?" Akko asked looking at her with pleading, concerned eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just really happy I got to dance with you." Diana said with a mirthful smile.

Akko smiled and rested her head on Diana's shoulder and rested more of her chest against Diana's. A wave of warmth went through Diana and she knew that she wanted this moment to last forever.

"I like dancing with you too. I was nervous to dance with Andrew but with you… it just feels right. I don't want to dance with anyone else tonight." Akko said closing her eyes.

The rest of the room had long melted away as Diana and Akko slow danced. Diana loved the sweet and soft smell of Akko's hair and the feel of Akko's breath on her chest. Akko loved the soft smoothness of Diana's suit and the smell of her cologne. Diana lead them slowly. She really was a prince charming in this moment, strong and tender at the same time.

Croix and Urusla watched Diana and Akko dance from across the room. Most of the other dancers had moved away from them, leaving them exposed to the whole ballroom.

"Oh, Croix. They remind me of us years ago." Urusla said blissfully.

"Yeah, but I recall a little less foreplay and a little more-" Croix said slyly.

"Croix! Stop, there are children here." Urusla said bashfully as Croix wrapped her arms around her.

Sucy, Constance and Jasminka all watched with satisfied smiles. Lotte looked on wishfully. Amanda smiled and winked at Diana. Andrew happened to turn around and was stunned to see the dance floor. Diana and Akko were the only ones on the floor.

Akko's expression said it all, Andrew stepped back crushed. Amanda smirked and folded her arms above her head.

"There's a lot of fish in the sea, Andrew. Lots of gay fish. Akko's a gay fish just let her go. Trust me, you'll save yourself a lot of heartache."

Amanda suddenly stopped smiling as she stopped someone making a beeline for the happy couple. Lotte followed Amanda's gaze and tried to intercept the person but they were undeterred. They shoved Lotte out of the way as Frank rushed over to help her up. Diana was suddenly ripped out of her bubble with Akko by the one person she feared.

Aunt Daryl.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI. The Bubble Bursts**

*****TRIGGER WARNING. This chapter contains themes of physical and verbal abuse. If this triggers you and you choose to continue, please proceed with caution. You have been warned. *****

"Diana. Elizabeth. Cavendish!"

Diana's heart stopped and her mouth dried up. She slowly parted from Akko to see Aunt Daryl and her two twin cousins, Maril and Merrill. Both of whom, were trying to stifle their laughter and snears, but Daryl was the seething.

Diana felt her suit and all of its armor and protection seemingly melt away under Daryl's inferno stare. Akko looked confused, saw Aunt Daryl and scrunched up her face.

"Hey! We were dancing here! How about you mind your own business!" Said Akko angrily.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. This is my business. It seems Diana, you have forgotten our agreement." Daryl's eyes narrowed as she stepped menacingly forward.

Diana felt rivers of sweat run underneath her suit. Was this a threat that even with the suit, she couldn't overcome?

No.

She had come too far, she had been through too much to give up so easily. She dared to meet Daryl's seething stare and immediately Daryl took it as an insult, an act of defiance.

"Diana we need to speak, privately. You know what this is about." Daryl said.

Diana was frozen in place, being torn between two roads. She was a prince and she already had her princess, but now a dragon was challenging her. I did she dare fall down another rabbit hole of pain, shame and self-loathing because of Aunt Daryl's wishes? But this might be the only way to free herself from those demons once in for all. She could face them and then return to Akko a free woman. She knew in that moment she would never be free if she had Aunt Daryl's shadow constantly over her.

"Yes. I remember now. I apologise Akko, I have to take care of something." Diana said picking up the metaphorical glove that Daryl had thrown in her face.

Daryl started to lead Diana and her two cousins toward one of the ballroom doors. Diana followed as looked at Sucy, Constance and Jasminka as they looked scared for her. Amanda and Lotte both glanced at each other. Akko grabbed Diana's arm tightly making Diana halt.

Turning back she saw Akko's face riddled with fear.

"Don't go Diana! She's got something up her sleeve, I know it! I won't let you!" Akko said gripping tightly to Diana's arm, sticking her tongue out at Aunt Daryl, much to the cousins' amusement.

"Akko. I promise I'll be back, don't worry about me. We'll dance together again." Diana said pulling Akko off of her patiently.

Akko rubbed the tears from her eyes and tried to be strong.

"You promise?" Akko said softly.

"Yes. I'll bend the world to make it happen." Diana declared before she pulled Akko in for a kiss.

Andrew's last dreams of being with Akko were crushed in that moment and he fell back into a chair dazed. No one noticed or cared. Even Frank failed to noticed as he shed a manly tear as he and everyone else witnessed Diana and Akko parting.

Diana turned away from a very red Akko and followed Daryl to a more private place.

Akko took a few steps back and Sucy caught her before she fell. Lotte raced over there with the rest of the gang.

"Akko are you okay?" Lotte asked.

"She, she, she kissed me! She likes me. Like, like-likes me! Right?!" Akko exclaimed happily.

"She sure does." Sucy said slightly impressed.

"Wait and her Aunt! We have to save her! Diana's in trouble! It's all a trick, I know it is!" Akko said trying to scramble up and go after Diana.

"How do you know that for sure?" Frank wondered out aloud.

"I just know okay!" Akko said desperately.

Amanda sighed and looked back the way Diana had gone. When Diana glanced back, Amanda's face took on a serious expression. "I don't know if there's much we can do. This is Diana's fight."

Diana turned back to follow her Aunt, shaking in her boots. After passing a few empty rooms, Diana found herself behind closed doors with Aunt Daryl. A small study in one of the lower corridors of the school, different from last time.

However this time she was outnumbered. Her two cousins circled her like sneering serpents, ready to strike. It was hard for Diana to stop focusing on them and just on Aunt Daryl. She had to remind herself that they were just her Aunt's mindless minions and nothing more.

Diana stood ready with a defiant stare and a steady stance. She was ready, she told herself for whatever Daryl wanted to hurl at her. The older woman stood a distance away and started grinning. Daryl had helped raise Diana from an early age and all of her weak points. The older woman stepped back, leaning back on the heavy set desk in the corner of the room and started twirling her hair between her fingers.

"Well? You wanted to finish this, so do it." Diana spat.

"Aww. But Diana." Maril mocked from behind her.

"We just wanted to catch up with our favorite cousin." Merrill chimed.

"Another time." Diana growled.

"God, a white suit? It would be a shame if someone to … _spill_ something on it." Maril smiled through her voice.

"Yeah, you're still such a try hard. Are you supposed to be some sort of white knight?" Merrill laughed into Diana's ear.

Diana whipped around to try and face the both of them but they kept a distance away from each other. Their comments were just pissing Diana off even more, but the fact that she couldn't face both of them at the same time made her feel vulnerable. They were trying to find a chick in her armor and Daryl was just watching the show.

"I don't have time for your games." Diana said almost yelling.

"Oh really, but you have to time dress up like a man." Maril laughed.

"Hey, did balls come with the suit or did you buy that separately." Merrill sneered.

Daryl laughed smugly. Diana whipped in her direction and marched over to her.

"It's cowardly of you to make your _minions_ do you dirty work!" Diana aimed.

Diana got right in Daryl's face, but the older woman shoved her back and both cousins grabbed her arms for restrainment.

Daryl reached into Diana's left pants pocket and pulled out her wand. Diana's eyes sides in fear as the older woman stuffed it into her purse.

"There, now we can talk business. This evening was so boring but it's nice when you get an opportunity to make your own fun. Honestly, you remind me of your mother in many ways. So serious all the time." Daryl remarked.

Diana tried to break the twin cousins grips but they were too strong. Aunt Daryl ended her joking mood and raised her wand to cast a spell.

"I've done a lot of thinking about our last talk. I made promises that in retrospect were made with good intentions. However, I think that what you really need is a clear reminder of the truth of your situation." Daryl said menacingly.

The cousins let go of her and Daryl cast a spell on Diana. After the spell hit, Diana tried to cast back but couldn't. The magic that usually flowed through her body was blocked, it felt like a strange indigestion radiating throughout her body. All three women now had their wands out and we're radiating large green orbs of magic from them. Diana was overwhelmed, Akko was right. It really was a trap.

"I'll break you down piece by piece and build you up into someone worthy of the Cavendish name." Daryl declared. Diana felt like she was going to throw up but she found that her body was helplessly shaking.

The first orb hit Diana with and knocked her back the next two hit her on both sides and the rest became a blur as she beaten with orbs on all sides from all directions. Daryl eventually yawned and ceasted her magic and the twins followed.

Using her bruised limbs Diana fought against gravity that seemed in her state to be pinning her to the floor. But Daryl's magic grabbed her by the shoulders lifting her up. Once Diana was at eye level with Daryl she could see the ruthless smile spread across her Aunt's face. Daryl examined one Diana's sleeves.

"This little suit must mean a lot to you. After all, you went to the trouble of defying me to get it. Alas, this silly little costume you're wearing is going to cost you." Daryl said as she stuck her wand into Diana's left leg.

A searing pain rattled Diana as she fought the instinct to cry out in pain. When Daryl relaxed her punishment away from Diana, the young witch spoke back.

"What's your quarrel with it? I like wearing this, it makes me feel like me. You're making a mountain out of-" Diana was cut off with a searing pain in the opposite leg. Tears broke from her eyes as she was in a vortex of pain.

"This behavior isn't normal Diana and it's troubling that you think it is. Again, you are a Cavendish, you have a reputation, but just want to throw that all away don't you?" Daryl said, tapping Diana's nose.

Daryl smiled wickedly and grabbed one of Diana's sleeves.

"Hahahaha, it's adorable when you first think about it. You're just playing knight. In a little white suit with a another lost girl who's just as delusional as you." Diana watched in horror as Daryl pulled hard enough on the suit to tear a piece of it off.

Daryl's tone completely changed, it was more threatening. "However, the truth is that you're turning into a dyke. A filthy, ugly, DIGUSTING LESBIAN."

More and more parts of Diana's suit were torn apart and thrown into the air. Wanted to break down, but she clung to the part of her that refused to give her aunt the satisfaction.

Diana felt utterly destroyed when Daryl was finished. The most of the suit lay in tatters around the room hanging on pieces of furniture and floor. Diana fell to the ground in a bruised, torn up pile. Daryl turned to leave. And stopped.

"Be thankful that I'm choosing to let you stay at Luna Nova. However, I will be keeping a closer eye on you and next Thursday you will start seeing Doctor Klein, weekly." Daryl walked out of the room with the twins in tow.

Diana was pissed more than anything. She had lost something she had fought so hard for, the suit, her armor. More importantly, she felt defeated. The encounter had ended the same as last time. What was the point? Daryl was always one step ahead of her. What if she could never escape from her shadow? What if all those things she said were right? Was she unlovable, ugly and disgusting? Was Akko only pretending to like her?

Light flooded the room and Hannah and Barbara poked their heads through. They both ran over to her and Diana melted into their arms. They gathered her up and led her to their room.


	12. Chapter 12

**XIII. The Meeting**

Saturday dawned as Diana sat up in bed with pajamas on; she didn't remember much after her Aunt Daryl. She didn't know what to do now. Hannah and Barbara both plopped down on her bed.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Barbara asked, handing Diana a cup of her favorite tea.

"What happened? How did you both find me?" Diana asked.

"We got worried and went to looking for you." Barbara said, matter-a-factly.

Akko did come by asking for you. She was feisty but Sucy and Lotte finally peeled her away so that you could sleep in peace without her constant smothering." Hannah explained.

Diana stopped sipping. Akko was really worried about her, that was comforting.

Hannah put her hand on Diana's shoulder. "I'm sorry all of that happened to you. We should have been there to help you."

Barbara piped up. "We tried to open the door but it was blocked by high level magic. We sort of heard all of the stuff she was saying to you."

Diana sat back in the bed, Hannah and Barbara joined her.

"She's right. I-I am unloveable and disgusting. God, I hate that about myself." Diana said sadly.

"Don't say that." Hannah and Barbara both tried to say at the same time.

"Look it's okay that you're gay. But all that other stuff she was saying isn't true." Hannah said.

"Yeah, she's a terrible person, Diana. You can't take all of that to heart." Barbara said holding Diana's hand.

"Akko loves you and she's pretty concerned about you, so you should go over to her room sometime today… don't hate yourself Diana." Hannah said.

"We were talking about it last night, but you are the bravest person that either of us know." Barbara doated.

They both hugged Diana tightly. Diana leaned on Hannah's shoulder and knew that this coming week would be harder than last. But she had hope in all of her friends and their support and that had to be enough.

Both Hannah and Barbara stood up and Diana had to wonder what her next move would be. The ball was over but now she had to deal with the consequences of going after what she wanted.

Looking back on the events of last night, Diana realized that following her instincts had led to her success with Akko. She hadn't let her nerves crowd out her desire to dance with Akko. Right now, her instincts were to check on Akko and make sure she didn't feel guilty about the events of last night.

Diana's thoughts were interrupted by Hannah and Barbara near the door their room.

"Hey Diana do you want to head over to Akko's room, together? We gotta return some books to Lotte." Barbara said, holding up a couple of Nightfall volumes.

"Yes, excellent idea, Barbara." Diana replied, deciding to trust her instincts.

After getting dressed and freshening up they soon left the room, quietly closing the door and walking down the empty hallway splashed with morning light streaming in through the hallway windows.

When they arrived at Akko's room, Diana knocked on the door and stood silently in the hallway, shifting her feet. A delicious smell of breakfast emitted from the room. Diana's stomach growled.

There were a group shuffling sounds that happened behind the door. Suddenly, Akko opened the door and immediately Diana was yanked in. Akko wrapped herself around Diana and snuggled into her shoulder. Diana noticed that the room was packed.

Amanda and Sucy were sitting on the bottom bunk quietly chatting. Constance had set up a small portable skillet while Lotte and Constance were cooking eggs, pancakes and bacon on it. Amanda stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Mm mm. Smells good in here, you guys doing short stacks?" Hannah said nosing her way in.

"Yeah, can I have a couple of eggs over easy?" Barbara asked making herself comfortable.

"You two- " Diana was about to say.

"It's okay, the food is for everyone here. We all need full stomachs to make this meeting a success." Amanda declared.

Akko let go of Diana and looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry! I should have stopped you. You're not to hurt are you?" Akko pushed.

Diana rubbed Akko's arm and smiled.

"I'm fine. The only thing damaged is my ego. More importantly what is this talk about a meeting?" Diana finished, asking the whole room. Bruises were covered by her clothes but she didn't dare tell Akko.

Lotte stopped pouring orange juice and Jasminka finished flipping a stack of pancakes onto a plate. Both looked at Amanda, who smiled knowingly.

"Once breakfast is ready and everyone gets some food, the meeting will officially start. We all need to talk about the events of last night. We also need a secretary." Amanda said.

Barbara raised her hand wildly. "Oooh! Me! Me! I have excellent handwriting."

"This is absurd. Why do all of us need to be involved in this?" Diana asked.

Akko took Diana's hand and lead her over to sit on a couple of beanbags that Amanda had 'borrowed' from the common room.

"Because we're all a team. Three teams in one! We need to help each other. Together we'll figure out how to take your evil aunt down!" Akko declared with a smile that melted Diana's heart.

Diana laughed and Akko looked at her confused.

"This is serious Diana! I saw the bruises and heard all the mean stuff she said to you!" Akko said.

Diana looked at Hannah and Barbara who were both eating breakfast they had ordered.

Both stopped midway through and sheepishly looked at each other. "Well, how were we supposed to explain it? She refused to leave until we answered her." Hannah said drinking some of her orange juice.

Diana sighed and Akko plopped both of them down onto the same beanbag. They sat close together.

"Of course I know! I… I worry about you Diana. And it's just not fair! You're the smartest, most beautiful and courageous witch here! You shouldn't have to take that! Who does she think she is anyway?! I'll give her a piece of mind and fists the next time I see her!" Akko rattled off in true Akko fashion.

Diana blushed hard at all of that. Akko really did care about her, she wasn't kidding herself. It least one good thing survived Daryl's wrath. If Akko felt that strongly, Diana would have no problem matching that passion for Akko in return. She promised herself that if anyone did anything to Akko she would end them.

A plate of two eggs, two bacon strips and two pancakes were handed to her. Lotte smiled and gave Diana a glass of orange juice.

"We're just concerned about what happened to you. Besides everyone just wants an excuse to hang out together some more."Lotte explained cheerfully.

Amanda stood up in front of everyone, to start the meeting.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**. **The issues**

"Constance, the whiteboard!" Amanda ordered, in dramatic fashion.

Constance placed a small white box in the center of the room. Within seconds it unfolded itself into a full sized whiteboard, complete with wheels.

"Now that everyone has some grub, we can finally start the meeting." Amanda announced, clearing her throat. "Sucy, how about you start us off?"

Sucy swallowed and held up a clipboard. "Well, the 'agenda' says the following: Urusla and Croix are bae, Diana finally kissed Akko and Andrew got roasted, bye."

"Bye?" Amanda questioned.

"It literally says that." Sucy clarified.

Hannah and Barbara both gave Diana a round of applause. "Yayyy! You did it Diana!"

Akko hugged her as a very red faced Diana accepted the applause.

"Wait what about the other thing?! You know the elephant in the room?" Amanda prodded.

Sucy flipped through her notes and stopped."Oh yeah, 'Diana is 0-1 when it comes to standing up to her Aunt.'

"Yeah, that's it." Amanda said satisfied.

Diana set down her plate and stood up inserting herself into the conversation.

"Wait a moment, there are many things that you just said that need clarification. First of all, my Aunt Diana is not the evil monster that you claim she is." Diana stated, looking around the room.

"You sure about that? Cause she fucked you up pretty bad." Sucy said openly, scribbling on her clipboard.

"I just have a few bruises, nothing that time can't heal." Diana said, mainly reassuring Akko.

"Yeah, but what about all the fucked up stuff she was drilling into your head? If that's been going on for as long as she implied, then that's messed up." Amanda said concerned as Constance and Lotte nodded.

"Well, she cares, she just -" Diana stumbled trying but failing to defend Daryl. Jasminka stopped cutting up a pancake and eyed Diana with disbelief.

"She doesn't. That's the point. " Sucy said plainly.

"Yeah, she said she was going to make you see Doctor Klein. Who the hell is that?" Amanda asked. By this point she was drawing a cartoon picture of Daryl and the doctor both with devil horns and pitchforks.

Diana had learned from the whole suit and ball business that it was better to tell people the truth than hide it away. That still didn't make it any less hard. She wasn't used to letting people into her painful past.

"Fine, Doctor Klien is the therapist I used to see." Diana said shortly.

Sucy narrowed her eyes at Diana, knowing she was going to have to pull it out of her.

"And?" Sucy probed, the rest of the room waiting. Akko looked up with a softened look. She saw Diana rubbing her arms with a sad look in her eyes.

"I saw him because Aunt Daryl thought that he would be able to turn me straight. Both her and Doctor Klein believed it would be possible. I stopped seeing him because I got my Aunt to believe that the therapy worked. I was straight." Diana said with pain in her eyes.

The room was heavy and silent. Amanda lowered her eyes, turning away deflated. This was turning into a more serious meeting, no fun and games anymore. On the other hand, the gears were turning in Amanda's head. She started scribbling on the whiteboard in red.

"There were things that happened to me during that time that were very… painful. I don't wish to revisit them even as memories. I've never told anyone this before." Diana said seriously.

Akko jumped up and hugged Diana tightly, pressing her tears into Diana's chest. Everyone else looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Amanda finally finished her idea on the whiteboard and turned around.

"Alright, I got it. Everyone here's the plan." Amanda said interpreting her flowchart on the flowchart had cartoon stick figure pictures of each step. "My team and Akko's will work on suppressing rumors about Diana's sexuality. Hannah and Barbara, you guys work on supporting Diana and digging up dirt on her Aunt. Meanwhile Diana works on her magic, building her skill and then faces off against Cruella de vil again. This time beating her once and for all! It's foolproof." Amanda said proudly.

"How is all of that supposed to solve anything?" Hannah asked as Barbara was busy taking notes on the plan.

Sucy stepped in. "We'll use the dirt on Daryl to shake her confidence and Diana build up her magical ability so she doesn't get beat up by that trio again."

"So, Diana will have to face her Aunt again?" Akko said worried. Lotte put her hand on Akko's shoulder.

"That's not tasty. " Jasminka commented.

Constance held up a mini whiteboard that said 'probably'.

"Constance is right." Lotte said sadly. "Based on what we've seen, Aunt Daryl won't let Diana go unless she can beat her."

Diana thought over the plan. It seemed straight forward but it wasn't going to be easy. Daryl was very mysterious when it came to her past. She seemed to know everything about Diana, but Diana knew very little when it came to Daryl's weaknesses or her past.

On top of that Diana would need to build up her magic abilities beyond that of Aunt Daryl. How was that going to be possible?

"Well, it doesn't matter. Diana what do you think?" Amanda asked.

"I approve but Aunt Daryl said she'll be keeping a closer eye on me and I'll be going to see Doctor Klein weekly." Diana said weighing all the factors.

"Gross. Well alright then! Everybody pay attention. Operation Defeat Daryl is about to start! Hannah and Barbara you two will be our point of contact with Diana." Amanda assigned.

Both Hannah and Barbara high fived each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV.** **Under Watch **

Diana walked down the hallway in-between classes like any other Tuesday. She was greeting everyone the way she normally did but Diana felt the need to constantly check over her shoulder. She remembered what Daryl said, that she would be watching her. Diana's brain went wild with possible scenarios. Would she hire a private detective to trace her every move? Was the school bugged with hidden cameras? Would Aunt Daryl be waiting around the next corner to confront her?!.

Diana took a deep breath to push away these illogical fears. She was going to be okay, she had friends armed with a plan. Diana's whole job, for now, was to go to class and act normally. The only hitch was that she had to avoid doing anything that would infuriate her Aunt. That was the reason Diana was becoming more and more paranoid. What was the thing that would set off Aunt Daryl? She felt like she had to micromanage her actions to fly under the radar, it was akin to walking on eggshells.

As Diana walked down the hallway a group of her many admirers rushed toward her. They were a few first years who idolized Diana and everything about her. They rushed up to Diana with stars in their eyes.

"Diana! Diana!" They called.

"Yes?" Diana answered, stopping to talk.

"Wow! You were so amazing at the ball, Friday!" Faith, a girl with pigtails, exclaimed.

"Oh please. It was nothing." Diana said in her normal voice.

"Yeah. You look so dreamy in that suit!" Said Blair, a student with purple hair.

"Well, I do my best…" Diana said allowing herself to be showered with compliments.

"Yeah, it's a real shame that you're still in denial." said Ellen, pushing up her glasses.

Diana stopped and looked at them in bewilderment. How the hell did they get that idea? Sure the suit was one thing and yeah dancing with Akko was pretty suspect but how?

"Excuse me? I haven't the faintest idea what you're -" Diana started but Ellen interrupted her with newfound fury.

"Oh cut the crap, Diana! Get off your fucking high horse! Everybody knows you're really a scared sad lesbain who's too scared to own up to who she really is! You're such a hypocrite!" Ellen raged as Blair and Faith tried to deescalate the situation.

By this point all the students in the hallway were gathering around, many were looking at Diana with judgemental and disgusted looks.

"You think you're so above everyone else with your magic and old money but the truth is you'd rather use and belittle people like Akko instead of dealing with your own issues!" Ellen raged.

Diana stood there taken aback. It really was an eye opener. This was how everyone else thought of her. Hannah and Barbara ran up shoveling everyone else aside. They slid into the circle, next to Diana with determination on their faces. The rest of the crowd was chattering excitedly. This was going to get good.

Hannah and Barbara flanked Diana in a way that only they could do, with class and a look down their noses at Ellen. Ellen saw this and smirked, she was emboldened by the idea that she had something on the 'Queen Bee'.

"You can't even fight your own battles. Are Hannah and Barbara going to defend you again, since you can't do it yourself?!" Ellen snarled. Blair and Faith stepped back knowing something about what the wrath of both Hannah and Barbara combined could unleash.

"Let me at her." Hannah whispered to Diana in one ear.

"She'll be lipping away from this one." Barbara whispered into Diana's other ear.

"In front of the whole fucking school." Hannah threatened into Diana's ear.

Diana decided against it. If this first year wanted to call her out then she was going to deal with it herself. The downside was that this whole situation could get back to Daryl. Diana started toward Ellen composed and calm. She needed to handle this delicately.

She gave this first year a signature Diana glare.

"I'm not a lesbian. What I do in private is my business and mine ONLY. Since you seem to be so sure of yourself, how about a duel? We can settle this quarrel like true witches." Diana challenged with a spark in her eyes.

Ellen gulped and it was visible that she was rethinking her bravado. Diana took out her wand and spun it around between her fingers on one hand skillfully. She was Diana Cavendish and anyone who wanted to defame her would be dealt with.

"No! I won't duel you in magic because that's your territory but just so you know if we were in my territory you'd lose so… . Yeah!" Ellen retorted.

"Oh really? Your territory? Well, then." Diana said in mock curiosity, putting away her wand and approaching Ellen.

"What's this 'territory' you speak of? Academia? Sports? Whatever it is I'm willing to challenge you." Diana said.

Ellen gulped as she was suddenly out of options. "I'll think of something and-and when I do I will challenge you." Said Fan 3. The girl and her two friends quickly took the opportunity to make a quick escape. The crowd started to trickle away, disappointed that there was no fight.

Diana flipped her hair on one side with the back of her hand and walked on to her next class. She wasn't sure of this situation was going to turn into anything but she would be ready if it did. No underling was going to challenge her and get away with it. Her pride was fueling her.

Hannah and Barbara walked up beside her smiling from ear to ear.

"Nice going! You sure showed her." Hannah declared, practically skipping to their next class.

"Yeah. She was scared shitless. So Diana, we know were supposed to… you know. Keep the whole sexuality thing a secret, but how secret is it supposed to be?" Barbara asked quickly.

Diana blushed. She was taken aback, in all of her prideful rage her knee jerk reaction had answered for her. She was so used to denying any suggestion of her sexually being anything but straight. Diana sighed.

"Yes. I want closed lips. I don't want it to spread around as fact. I appreciate you asking." Diana said, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Of course. I just… well we weren't sure." Barbara stammered.

Hannah then took over. "We wanted to know where the hell you stand on this. Do you still not think you're gay or something?"

The blue team entered their next class: potions. After sitting down her usual seat between her two teammates, Diana answered in a small whisper. "No, I know I'm gay, but I'm not ready tell everyone."

Her two teammates nodded understandingly. As class got under way it was clear that today would be lab day. With flasks, ingredients and utensils. Diana remembered her goal to gain more and more magic ability to take down Daryl. Diana focused as class began.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV. Fear**

Hannah and Barbara sat together at the same table brewing a specific potion. The table was littered with flasks, a couple of Bunsen burners and a myriad of dry and 'wet' ingredients. They were mad that Diana wasn't in their group, she was paired up with Akko.

"I hope Akko doesn't hold Diana back. The plan was for her to increase her magical abilities. Not babysit. " Barbara said looking over at the pair.

Hannah followed suit narrowing her eyes at Akko.

"Yeah, but between you and me, it's probably for the safety of us all. Diana's the only one who could probably reign Akko in so nothing explodes or catches fire."

After adding grounded up goat's eye and troll's skin to the cauldron the witches turned on the burner and took turns stirring.

Diana looked over at them and then back at Akko. Bless her heart, Akko was pretty terrible at this. Their goal was to make a simple alteration potion. They had been studying this all week but Akko was clueless.

"Okay how about quail's egg, brownie dust and this red gloopy stuff? That sounds right! Let's try it." Akko said with enthusiasm.

Diana signed with relief Akko had picked at least one thing that could be used. Brownie dust would factor toward a nice alteration potion. Specifically a copper to silver or a silver to gold one. But which to choose. Diana had to admit it was hard to think with her crush blabbering on about things. But God, it was so cute.

"We'll use the brownie dust. Now hand me the centaur hair and lynx oil." Diana said as she added the dust to the calderon.

Akko pouted and scrunched up her face. "Aww but want about the red stuff that looks more fun! Sucy used it yesterday and her potion turned ultramarine. It was so cool!"

Diana giggled Akko was just awed by the smallest things. "Akko, that was probably of some sort of poison. A higher caliber one if it turned a darker shade." Diana explained as she adjusted the burner.

Akko scooted closer to Diana, their arms touching.

"How do you know that? Sucy isn't always that mischievous." Akko said staring right into Diana's eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes made Diana blush. God, Akko was just so endearing with that innocent look in her eyes.

"Because Sucy or not the laws of alchemy still hold fast. The "red gloopy stuff" is the amber of a Woodworm tree, it's toxic to humans." Diana explained as Akko handed her a flask of lynx oil and centaur hair in a bowl.

Akko looked down toward the table as Diana mixed the ingredients. Diana looked over at Akko's face and sombered up. Had she done something wrong? She needed to remind herself not to be so harsh with Akko.

"I'm sorry if my tone sounded harsh. I didn't mean it to be so abrasive." Diana said ruefully.

"No, it's not you! You didn't do anything wrong." Akko said gripping Diana's free hand. "Yesterday I got Sucy to make me a potion for you and she put some the Wormwood amber in it. I didn't know at the time but I guess it's ruined." Akko said producing a small vial of light blue liquid.

Diana took the vial and held it up to the light. There were traces of sparkling compound in the potion that caught the light. Diana then looked Akko who was uncertain.

"Sucy said that it makes objects come to life, but I guess she was lying. I'm sorry." Akko said dejected.

Diana grabbed her pencil from the other side of the table, opening up the vial she poured a couple of drops on the pencil.

Within moments the pencil grew stick legs, arms and a smiling face. It leaped up off the table and started to dance joyfully. The pencil throughout it's dance started to spell out a message onto the table. Diana watched with wonder as Akko's face lit up.

The pencil finished it's message and posed happily for Diana.

I Love You Diana! You are the best witch at Luna Nova and beyond. You light up my life and I'm so happy that you are my girlfriend! ❤️

Diana blushed and smiled. The pencil then flung confetti from seemingly out of nowhere and jumped up in the air, landing flat on the table. It's limbs and face disappeared, it was a normal pencil again.

Akko giggled. "Did you like it? I asked Sucy to brew something that would make you smile. I never get to see you smile, except at the ball and that sucks! You have the best smile ever and I want to see it more. So get ready!" Akko smiled and hugged Diana tightly.

Diana smiled. This reminded her that for all the chaos Akko caused she really did care about Diana.

How could she forget that?

"Thank you Akko. I… I've been really hard on myself lately and your positivity helps." Diana said.

Akko gave her a big toothy grin and looked at the caldaron. "Hey it looks done! We did it Diana!"

Diana looked over, the potion was indeed ready with a pure yellow color and a characteristic Halo of light yellow light surrounding. Diana smirked and nodded at Akko who scooped up a cup full to turn into the professor.

"Wow! We really had the right stuff for this one! Sorry for all the confusion starting out, I guess I was afraid of messing up." Akko admitted bashfully.

An idea started to grow in Diana's mind. What if she found some form of magic that would make Aunt Daryl fear her? Maybe with a potion or spell. Yes, a spell that would scare her Aunt into giving up on this whole conversion therapy. It was so crazy it might just work. Diana would have to extend her abilities in illusion magic to make it happen.

"Diana. Diana." Akko called. Diana whipped around and saw Akko in line with all the other pairs of lab partners.

"Come on! We have to turn in our potion." Akko said waving Diana over.

Diana got up and stuffed the Akko's potion into her pocket.

Later that night Diana found herself in the library flipping through another page of a spellbook. She had been burying her face in several tomes focusing on illusion spells.

It was nice to actually be able to pursue this, she had spent the entire day learning about the boring run-of-the-mill magic. Now she was attempting through sheer willpower to ascend to a higher level of illusion skill.

It was late almost 10 at night and Diana had been here for 3 hours. She had taught herself a little but she could feel her brain slowing down with fatigue. She knew there had to be a spell that would send her Aunt packing. A fear spell or an illusion of her worse nightmare, that had to be it. She just had to find the right one. But what was Aunt Daryl afraid of anyway?

Diana paused watching, a shimmering green orb that she had conjured up from a previous spell. She had never thought about that. Was she afraid of losing face? She seemed to talk about that a lot. How she was supposed to act like a Cavendish. Diana looked at all of the open books on the table and decided that instead of allowing herself to be overwhelmed by the complications of spells and hexes to look at the problem a different way. What if she didn't need magic to beat her Aunt? If Daryl could predict what her approach would be, then she needed to adopt a strategy that was un-Diana like. Something unpredictable.

Diana cleaned up her books and decided to check out two of them. As she was exiting the library, she overheard a conversation, it drifted from one of the big tables. Diana ducked behind in an alise of books and listened in.

"Yeah I heard it from Lena. I'm pretty sure she's right." Said one student.

"No. I mean come on it's Diana. I don't know." Said a student with a higher voice.

"Okay hear me out. She's pretty, talented and smart but she doesn't have a boyfriend. She only hangs out with girls and she lords over everyone all the time. She's obviously hiding something." Said the first student.

"But does that really mean she's a lesbian?" Said the second student.

Diana felt herself getting red with anger but she kept listening.

"She showed up to the ball in a suit! A suit and no guy. She's gay. She could have any guy she wanted, but she chose to dance with Akko."

"Okay, I'm starting to see your point. I mean I guess that's not a bad thing. She just denies it all the time."

"See! See! She's trying to cover it up. God! I wish she would just admit it already."

Diana heard enough and started to walk away. Shit. Was it really that obvious? It was. Damn it. God this was so going to reach Aunt Daryl.

"So is she a top or a bottom?"

Diana blushed and walked faster to the front desk to check out.

"I think she's a top and Hannah and Barbara both have crushes on her."

Jesus, Diana thought, some people had terrifying imaginations.

"No. I think that Hannah and Barbara are a thing."

Good grief, Diana thought tuning out the rest of the conversation.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI. Appointment**

"What! That's not even remotely true! Hahaha. Ha. Ha. Right Barbara?" Hannah laughed nervously eating her potatoes and looking at Barbara.

"Yeah! You know how people are around here. They like to spread rumors that aren't remotely true." Barbara said with an anxious smile on her face.

Diana eyed both of them with suspicion as she ate a polite spoonful of corn, careful not to get any of the juices on her chin. They were in the courtyard of the school during lunchtime. Seeing as there were so many students Diana had a reputation to uphold. At the same time promised herself that she would be more open and honest with her teammates.

"You two asked me what I was doing in the library and to not leave out any details." Diana stated simply.

Both girls looked at each other and decided Barbara should pop the question.

"So… does that mean that you are a… you know not a bottom?" Barbara ventured squeishly.

Diana nearly choked on a piece of chicken. She composed herself, turning red and looking off to the side blushing, she answered.

"That's not a topic that should be discussed here." Diana said simply, she was trying to evade the question. How was she supposed to know? She hadn't even had sex yet.

Hannah smirked. "Okay. But you better have an answer cause once we get back to the room you need to spill it!"

"Yeah." Barbara piped up. "Honesty is the foundation of a team. Like professor Ursula said in class today."

Diana signed and heard rapid footsteps approach her left side.

"Diana! Diana, there you are!"

Diana was bulldozed by a cheerful Akko, narrowly avoiding spilling over her tray and food. Sucy and Lotte sat down beside Hannah and Barbara as Diana tried but failed, to peal Akko off of her.

"Aww, come on, Diana! I missed you. I didn't see you in the hallway between classes or when we got to the cafeteria! I need my daily dose of my Diana!" Akko said letting Diana sit up, but refusing to take her arm away from Diana's side.

"Yeah. She wouldn't shut up about it, until we decide to try and find you." Sucy said pulling out a mushroom and Swiss sandwich and licking her lips.

Hannah gave Sucy a disgusted look as the witch devoured her sandwich with a toothy smile.

"Sucy, don't say that! Akko was just concerned as we all are. How are things, Diana?" Lotte asked taking a sip of her juice box.

Diana looked over the courtyard to where the trio of fans were sitting. The student who had challenged her was sitting over there laughing at a joke.

"Well, it seems most people know about my relationship preferences. The other day another student confronted me about it." Diana said, she was still sore over the confrontation.

"Yeah, Diana challenged her to a duel! It was so cool!" Barbara said with Hannah nodding.

"Isn't that against school policy?" Lotte asked shyly as Sucy smirked and giggled.

"Really! Are you going to fight her, Diana?" Akko asked. Before Diana could answer, Akko's eyes gleamed and she smiled at Diana.

"That's so cool! If it's a magic duel I'm sure you'll win! She'll have no idea what's coming. I'll be there to cheer you on, the whole way!" Akko said grabbing Diana's arm.

Diana blushed hard and chuckled. "I'm not sure when or what type of duel this will be. I only promised that I would win."

"A typical Diana answer." Sucy remarked.

Akko was hanging all over Diana smiling and laughing. Diana was smirking and generally downplaying all of the complements the brown haired witch showered on her. Lotte then remembered something. She hated to be the bearer of bad news but she felt like she needed to ask. Lotte sighed knowing that she would bring down the mood.

"Diana, I hate to ask this but have you had to see Doctor Klein yet?" Lotte asked.

Most of the group stopped laughing and joking and looked at Diana. Barbara kept laughing but soon stopped after reading the situation.

That was something Diana had been trying to forget about for the past few days. She had tried to push all the thoughts of people gossiping about her away, but it seemed inescapable. The secret was out and it was the popular opinion that she was in fact gay. The last thing she wanted to deal with was Daryl and Doctor Klien. Akko rubbed Diana's arm when the blonde witch didn't answer right away.

"No, I haven't, but I suspect that today will be the day. My Aunt informed me that Thursday would be the day for my weekly appointment." Diana said growing sadder as she recounted all of this.

"You mean the she-devil." Sucy said plainly. Lotte didn't try to correct her on that one.

"No way!" Akko said firmly. She locked her arm around Diana's and looked around suspiciously.

"Akko what are you doing?" Diana asked, she was halfway curious what Akko's reasoning would be for grabbing on to her like this.

"You shouldn't have to go! She's evil and she's trying to hurt by making you go to this phony doctor! Last time I tried to stop you, I failed and you got hurt." Akko said dismayed.

"I won't let it happen again! I… I don't want to see you hurting anymore than you already have." Akko said tears falling down her face.

Diana sadly looked away. She knew Akko worried about her, but this type of thing wasn't going to get any easier. She would have to endure a lot in order to trick Daryl into a false sense of security, then surprise her, but not a moment before. How was she going to make Akko understand this?

"Akko…" Diana started.

Akko shook her head vigorously and looked at Diana was hurt in her eyes.

Sucy jumped in. "She needs to keep the illusion up. If she defies her Aunt now, it will result in worse punishment."

The pain in Akko's eyes broke Diana's heart. She hated this.

"Diana." A voice called. The group looked behind Diana to see Professor Ursula.

Diana looked behind her to see the loveable teacher with a worried look on her face. She looked conflicted, like she was having second thoughts about doing this. Diana had a sinking feeling about this.

"Diana, your Aunt is here. You have a doctor's appointment to go to." Ursala said seeing everyone's concerned faces. Diana sighed wiping her face and placing her tray aside. Akko made a motion to stop Diana but Lotte held her back. Diana followed Professor Urusla without looking back. She didn't want to see Hannah and Barbara's concern ridden faces nor did she want to see Akko's sad eyes.

Those eyes would give Diana more pain than Aunt Daryl could ever inflict. Diana walked across the courtyard projecting her classic cool calm demeanor but it was threatening to give way to panic. Her memories of Doctor Klein were painful and full or humiliation and shame. She remembered all of it despite trying to block it out. Now she was forced to relive all of those memories. She was being forced to go through all of the contradictory brainwashing again.

The hallways felt like they were shifting around her as Diana followed Professor Urusla down the hallway toward the main office. Diana knew this wasn't magic but the result of her body having a bad reaction to what her brain knew. Diana once again felt nausea and a sense of lightheadedness. At the end of the hallway outside of the main office stood Daryl. She was looking around and glancing at her watch impatiently.

Diana felt like her eyes were swimming in her head as the lightheadedness surged on. Daryl caught sight of her and smiled.

Professor Urusla was again visibly uncomfortable around the Cavendishs and made an excuse to go into the office. In a moment of weakness Diana wanted to grab onto the Professor and beg for Ursula to take her with her. Diana dismissed these thoughts once Daryl's eyes were trained on her.

This was going to be miserable but Diana knew not to show weakness. At the same time like Sucy had mentioned she had to play along with her Aunt's wishes.

"Well, it took you long enough. Honestly, how hard is it to find one student out of a few hundred?" Daryl remarked, obviously a little miffed.

"I do hope this is important enough for me to miss the rest of the school day and not another frivolous waste of time." Diana shot back.

Daryl put her arm around Diana's shoulder and started to lead her outside to the front of the school. "Oh, Diana. I don't know when you are going to learn this but I might as well tell you again."

Daryl looked around and leaned into Diana whispering with a plastered smile on her face. "I will 'waste' as much of your time as I see fit. Haha not that there's anything you can do about it anyway." Daryl antagonized.

An expensive black car pulled up to the two women. Before Diana got in she overheard a conversation.

"Wow! Diana's leaving school early! God, she's so lucky!" One student exclaimed.

"Yeah. It must be nice to be a Cavendish. She probably gets everything. Beauty, brains and talent." Another said.

Diana looked away from the window as she got into the back seat. They were the lucky ones, they had no idea how fortunate they were. Diana thought silently.

Daryl sat in the seat next to Diana. The driver shifted gears as they closed the doors and started on the route to Doctor's Klien's office. Daryl shifted comfortably in her seat with a smile on her face, blatantly looking at Diana. Diana watched the windows now, through their tinted and concealed panes. She looked at all the students they passed and grew jealous.

"So, 'beauty, brains and talent'. Hmph. You certainly have no shortage of admirers." Aunt Daryl remarked pulling out a compact and lipstick.

"It shouldn't come as a surprise. Cavendish is a prestigious name, as you take every opportunity to remind me." Diana said with little emotion in her tone.

Daryl finished touching up her lipstick and put away her makeup smirking haughtily.

"I bet you enjoy being having all of those schoolgirls fussing over you, don't you?" Daryl taunted.

Diana sighed, more of this? She was nervous about the doctor's appointment but still she was getting tired of the same boring routine with her Aunt.

"You act like I shouldn't like accepting compliments." Diana remarked breaking her gaze from the passing scenery.

"I bet you're accepting a lot more than compliments. That's the whole reason why for this appointment." Aunt Daryl said.

Diana sighed, rolling her eyes and looking back to the window. The nausea was still there but this was just exhausting. Why, was this the only topic her Aunt was interested in discussing? Diana decided to keep quiet for the rest of the drive. She was not going to give her Aunt more ammunition to use against her.

Though the passing trees and streets Diana wondered, why did Daryl care about her sexuality so much? It had to be more than just the shame of others finding out. No it was more than that. Diana searched her brain thinking hard on this, there were some things that didn't make sense. Diana snuck a glance at her Aunt. The comments that she had just made to her minutes ago, about schoolgirls and other exchanges.

Diana didn't know why but that felt personal, but it was almost like Aunt Daryl had insider knowledge about the kinds of situations that Diana would encounter. Daryl seemed to know and care an awful lot about being a lesbian, but why? Did she see someone go through the same motions as Diana or was it something else?

"Nearly there ladies." The driver said quickly.

"Good. Diana, I want you to take these sessions seriously, but it's also in your best interest to cooperate. If this turns into failure, just remember I can take more drastic measures. Got it?" Daryl said looking at Diana, who refused to say anything.

"Maybe you'll hear me if I say I'll pull you out of Luna Nova permanently."

Diana's eyes involuntarily went wide with shock. Her breathing became more shallow and Diana swallowed attempting to straighten her posture. That was a raw deal, no Luna Nova, no more magic and no more Akko. It stung and Diana evaded her Aunt's gaze submissively.

Aunt Daryl smiled as the car slowed down. The window showed that they were close to Doctor Klein's office as other buildings came into view. Daryl folded her arms and smugly leaned back in her seat, waiting for a response.

"I hear you." Diana said quickly. Daryl frowned and leaned closer.

"Hmmm. That's not very convincing Diana. You're going to have to do a lot better than that."

She was really twisting the knife in on this one. Diana knew they were close to the office but Daryl wasn't going to let her go until she was satisfied.

"I understand, I'll do my best to work through my issues." Diana said submissively, she hoped that this would be good enough but Daryl wanted more.

"There's boarding school, but I think homeschooling would be a favorable option in this case." Daryl hinted evilly.

"Fine!" Diana finally said desperately. She had to appease Daryl. She couldn't stand being torn away from Akko and the circle of support that had cropped up around her.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to be fixed. I know I disappointed you at the ball and I want to do better. I want to fight this." Diana shed a couple of tears as her eyes threatened to spill more.

"There." Diana said in defeat. "Are you satisfied now?"

Daryl smiled. "For now, yes."

The car stopped at their destination. Diana composed herself and opened the car door. Before she could get out Daryl stopped her with a change in tone.

"Remember." Daryl started. Diana turned around scared.

"If you want to keep going to Luna Nova with all of your little witch friends, you better make sure that I'm satisfied" Daryl threatened, in possibly the most terrifying tone Diana had heard.

Diana couldn't get out of the car quickly enough.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII. Burning Desire**

Diana didn't stick around to watch the car pull away. She hurried quickly into the brick building in front of her. She felt ashamed and scared at the same time. In her mind she cursed her cowardly responses. She wanted to believe every time before her next encounter with her Aunt that this time she would be strong enough to bite back. She sighed as she walked down the long carpeted hallway to Doctor Klien's office.

Every time, every single fucking time she caved in, she gave into Daryl's wishes. Maybe there was still a part of her that wanted to believe that she could be cured. Maybe she was just too weak to live her life open and out to the world.

Diana involuntarily shivered as she felt a sudden chill in the hallway. She felt a rush of memories. She remembered being 14 traveling down this same hallway on numerous visits to Doctor Klein. Her Aunt would always beside her raining disapproving comments on Diana's shoulders. Diana knew that the involuntary shivering happened because of the air vents in the hallway and their differences in temperature. However whenever Diana walked down a hallway and happened to shiver was always associated with nausea and cold sweat.

She was close. Around the corner in a little hallway of its own, was Doctor Klein's office. She stood at the end of the small hallway and reluctantly started putting on foot in front of the other. Her mind was tossing her in two different directions. She had to go to the appointment to escape Daryl's wrath but she could choose to skip out, but that was like choosing to run barefoot across a room of glass shards instead of hot coals. She was going to be in pain either way.

Diana reached the door and opened it against her stomach dropping inside of her. The door opened up to a small room with a couch, recliner and a few small tables. The room was lined with shelves full of musty books and small sculptures made of glass. A person was sitting in the recliner facing away from Diana, the sound of a ballpoint pen resonated from the chair. As she closed the door, the smell of leather furniture invaded her nose. When the door closed with a loud thump, the sound of pen on paper stopped.

Diana stood there holding her breath. She was unprepared for the amount of fear and repulsiveness her body was experiencing. Shit, how the hell had she gotten through years of this?

The figure in the recliner swirled around to face the door; it was Doctor Klein. He was an older man with a worn, clean-shaven face and mahogany eyes. He had a pair of bifocals and an old school pocket watch. He wore a brown Tweed jacket with a pair of dress pants and matching shoes. He regarded Diana in a detached, clinical way, before scribbling something down on his small pocket notebook. Diana stood there waiting and glanced around the room. Trying to avoid the stare of a man who had mentally ripped her apart in the past.

"Diana. It's good to see you. Please take a seat." Doctor Klien said gesturing to the couch.

Diana moved to the couch and quietly sat down. She was anxious; every session was different from what she could remember but they were all terrible in their own way. Diana sat up straight and looked at the Doctor who was scribbling once again in his notebook. Diana then leaned one of the arms of the couch with her elbow.

"So tell me how you've been? I understand you are at Luna Nova." Doctor Klien said with little emotion as he looked at Diana over the rims of his bifocals.

Diana sighed this detached clinical approach was very familiar. "I am doing fine. I like Luna Nova, it's a wonderful school." Diana said matter-of-factly.

The doctor wrote something down again and decided to probe further.

"I see. Who do you spend most of your time with at school?" He asked.

"I spent most of my time with my two friends, Hannah and Barbara." Diana answered, she had a sinking suspicion that he was going to try and use this against her.

"Ahh yes. I remember you telling me about them in many of our other sessions. It's good that you have kept in touch. Have told them that you have same-sex attractions?" Doctor Klien asked, waiting for a response.

"Y-yes. I have." Diana said frankly, her cheeks warming up in response. Doctor Klien was like Aunt Daryl in a lot of ways. Diana could never tell what his endgame was.

"I see. How does that make you FEEL?" He asked with an emphasis on the word "FEEL".

Diana's stomach felt like it was swirling around over and over again. Diana tried to tell herself that he was a quack and not to let him get to her. All she had to do is get through the session, fake it to Daryl and she would be back at school in no time. Yeah, she could do this. She fooled them once.

"It makes me feel… glad." Diana sputtered, what was she supposed to say? That it felt bad? What sense did that make?!

Doctor Klien's eyes furrowed and he scribbled more down.

"Now, in our last session you seemed to have gotten over your same-sex attractions. However, your Aunt thinks that you are slipping back into your old habits. What do you think? Do you think she's right?" He asked with a hint of bemused curiosity in his voice.

Diana's lips suddenly felt dry, it was unnerving to hear amusement in his voice. She really had to be convincing on this.

"I think she's overreacting. She's just paranoid."

"Why does she think you are regressing? Do you know?" Doctor Klien asked.

Diana involuntarily swallowed. This had to be a trap. Did he already know about the ball and suit affair? Or was he going to pretend to know something to see her reaction? Shit.

"I have no idea." Fuck. That was the wrong choice. Diana knew it from the moment she said it.

Doctor Klien smiled slightly and flipped back a couple pages, eyebrows raised.

"Let's see. You wore a men's suit to the recent school dance. A suit which you had tailor made, on top of that you danced with and kissed another female student. Based on this and several other incidents your Aunt has informed me of, it's clear that you have hit a serious regression in your progress."

Now she had every reason to be afraid. The scary part was that Diana didn't know how much he knew. If she was caught in another lie that could lead to major repercussions later. She would just have to tell the smallest part of the truth she could to get by. Diana tried to shove the fear out of her mind.

"Now last time we met, be it was years ago, we talked about how the relationship with your parents plays an important role in how you approach relationships with others." Doctor Klein stated, flipping back several pages in his notebook.

"Yes, I remember." Diana said, it wasn't a conversation that she liked to remember. She didn't need someone else trying to tell her how she should feel.

"If you remember, then what did I say about your mother?" The doctor asked, forcing Diana to recall his "wisdom".

"You told me.. that my mother's death had a ripple effect on my relationships with others." Diana stated, feeling squeamish when he approached the topic of her mother.

"Yes, more importantly, that since you resent your mother for leaving you that, you seek the relations with other women to fill the void that she left behind." Doctor stated with absolute confidence.

Diana knew that she didn't resent or blame her mother for passing but it was an example of one of the many things that Doctor Klien distorted in her mind and eventually beating it into Diana's brain.

"And we also discussed how your father wasn't present in your life, during some of your most formative years. Do you resent him for that?" He asked, pen at the ready.

Diana was visibility conflicted, she didn't even have the chance to know her father, he was dead.

"How can I? I-I never got-" Diana stated, naturally her deductive brain leading her, to the logical answer.

"Surely, you must have some opinion of him. Be honest." Doctor Klein, pushed. Diana thought back to what she did remember: her mother.

"I don't resent him. He must have been kind or my mother never would have married him. She always talked about him with fond memories." Diana said with eyes to the side, staring through the carpet, back at memories of her mother's voice. Diana wanted to fight to keep what little memories of her mother she had away from his clutches, even if he had managed to twist some of them to fit his and Aunt Daryl's agenda.

"Really?" He said, narrowing his eyes at Diana, attempting to strangle the truth out of her with his stare.

"As I recall, you said you resented your father." Diana looked away, she remembered saying this after the Doctor had dismantled the few other memories she had of her father and beat it into her that he was neglectful and hated her.

"Afterwords, we came to the well founded conclusion that because that because of him you have a misguided distrust and hatred of men in general. This coupled with your view of your mother is the root of your same-sex desires. Now that we are back on the same page we can start toward real change." He concluded flipping to a fresh page in his notebook.

Diana tried to contain the seething hate for the Doctor. What was the point of this "conversation" if he was just going to tell her what to think and how to feel?

"Now back to school. How do you feel about attending an all-girls school?" He posed with a small smirk.

"Why don't you cut to the chase and tell me how I should feel about it?" Diana snapped, momentarily feeling the relief of getting it off her chest.

The doctor stiffened up and showed a small frown. Scribbled something down this time with noticeable force. He then set aside the pen and notepad. Diana's breath hitched as the doctor moved closer to her.


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII. The Midnight Duel**

The doctor took off his bifocals and matched Diana's look.

"My job is not to tell you how to feel. My job is to help you understand your true feelings toward people and events." He said plainly with little trances of emotion in his voice.

That was the biggest load of horse shit Diana had ever heard. All he did was bend her memories of people and events to convince Diana to agree with his opinions.

Diana sighed and set her sights on just getting out here. "Very well, then. I believe you."

"Good, I'm going to start with your friends. It's good to have friends that support you but Hannah and Barbara seem to be enabling your behavior."

Diana was filled with a sense of rage. Hannah and Barbara could be exasperating sometimes but she stood by the fact that there were no other friends she would rather have. She tried to reason with herself, this was all just to judge her reaction.

"How so?" Diana asked with little emotion. She knew to use questions to feign ignorance.

"They should be supporting you in your journey to recovery. Not encouraging your deviant behavior. You need to ask them to support you in the right way or sever ties to them." The doctor concluded.

Diana's stomach flipped several times. "You're right. I understand completely." Diana said, washing out any traces of resistance on her face.

Doctor Klien didn't even smile. "Good. The next thing we need to address the events that took place at the ball. Why did you feel a need to wear a suit to this event?"

He stared at Diana with judgemental eyes, pen and paper ready. Shit. Diana knew that she had to make up a bullshit answer that didn't hit too close to home.

"Because it was… less expensive and easier." Fuck. That was the stupidest answer she could think of.

"So setting up a fitting appointment, showing up for said appointment, buying the suit and wearing it to the ball were all easier than wearing a dress, Diana?" Doctor Klien asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

He knew she was lying but he was making Diana dig her own grave.

"In some ways, yes." Diana replied with a squeak in her voice.

"Tell me. Why it was easier?" He asked.

It was a dead end. No answer would be good enough for him to believe. Suddenly one came to Diana; an answer that was already coming into existence.

"Because everyone at school already suspects that I'm not straight. It's less stressful to fall in line with people's expectations than to challenge them." Diana relayed.

This seemed to throw Doctor Klien for a loop. He scribbled for a minute on his notebook. Diana felt a weight disappear from her shoulders. There, she thought, try figuring that one out.

"So why did you feel like you needed dance with another female student? I understand she was at the ball with someone else." He hinted.

Diana paused a moment before answering. This would drag Andrew into this, not that she cared about his feelings but she wanted to contain this as much as possible. But how was she supposed to answer this? To hell with it.

"You already know the answer. I like girls. I wanted to dance with her and her date was unworthy of her." Diana stepped back mentally. She said the last part with more venom in her voice than she had planned. It was brutally honest.

Doctor Klien smirked and wrote something down. She realized he was happy because she had involuntarily given him one of her few honest answers.

Diana thought he was going to ask her why she found this particular girl so attractive, but he went the other way, making Diana very uncomfortable.

"Why do you think that Andrew was unworthy of being Akko's date?" The doctor asked with a small smile.

Diana involuntarily stiffened. How did he know their names? That didn't matter. By the look on his face, Diana assumed that he was going to be very aware of her lying from now on.

"Because he doesn't know Akko the way I do." Diana stated.

"And?" He said.

"Because I care about her more, he has plenty of other girls to choose from." Diana said, answering the question quickly.

The doctor scribbled something down and put aside his pen and notepad. He then jumped topics again.

"Sounds to me like you are not only jealous of Andrew but you have issues with men in general. In your case, your same-sex attractions drive you to imitate the opposite sex in hopes of gaining an unhealthy relationships with women. But the truth is that your father leaving your life from an early age is the source of all of your resentment toward men." The doctor concluded, leaving Diana stunned.

The doctor checked his watch.

"Ah. It's about that time. We'll have to pickup our conversation next week. Until then, think about what I have told you." Doctor Klien said.

Diana slowly got up and exited the room.

Diana arrived back at Luna Nova near the end of the day; school grounds were relatively quiet. Diana decided to head to the flying fields and let off some steam. After grabbing her broom from her room she was happy to see that she still had a handful of minutes before classes let out.

Diana got a running start and jumped onto her broom. She speed to twice around the race track. While she was flying she couldn't help but turn over the things Doctor Klien had said in her head.

Jealous of Andrew, please. Only because he beat her to the punch.

Diana soared away from the track and up in height. She raced toward one of the academic buildings with breaknecking speed. Just before she hit the brick wall she swooped away upside down, almost touching the grass.

Hmph, Diana thought, could Andrew ever do that?

She soared swiftly over the courtyard and through some of the gaps between the buildings.

What was all of that business about her father? Diana had never really known her father but thought about him whenever she thought of her mother.

Diana skirted close to a series of classroom windows on the third floor and noticed students packing up their books and exiting the rooms. The day was over. Diana sighed as she knew Hannah and Barbara would be looking for her.

Sure enough Diana heard a voice calling her name. She looked to the ground from her falcon-like view, but it wasn't her teammates. It was one of the fan girls that had challenged her to a duel.

"Diana Cavendish. Get the hell over here! I got something I want to say!" Ellen yelled. As a group of students surrounded her.

Diana descended to the field and dismounted from her broom smoothly. A group of students watched in awe. Most students had a hard time dismounting from their brooms without fumbling the landing with their feet.

Diana sighed as Ellen approached her. She was being gassed up by some of her peers. Diana rolled her eyes, this whole duel affair was reaching new levels of absurdity.

"Well, as you shouted, you had something to say to me." Diana said calmly.

Ellen straightened up.

"I'm challenging you to a duel at midnight tonight, in the back of the conjuration building!" She declared. Everyone gasped and whispered among themselves.

"Very well. What type of duel?" Diana asked peeved that she was really playing along with this.

Ellen sneered. "I'm challenging you to a fistfight! So no wands or magic and no spells or hexes."

"Spells and hexes are a part of magic." Diana corrected.

Ellen glared at Diana. "I knew that!"

Diana raised her left eye brow. "Are you sure?"

Students snickered and Ellen boiled over with anger. Hannah and Barbara emerged through the crowd pushing people out of their way.

"Hey, Diana." Hannah said it of breath siding on the right of Diana.

"Wh- what did we...miss?" Barbara said gasping for breath.

"Well, I was challenged to a round of fistacuffs at midnight tonight." Diana said, bored.

"No sidekicks! Just you and me duking it out." Ellen said with her friends encouraging her.

"Very well then. I accept your challenge." Diana said without missing a beat.

"Yeah! She does!" Hannah said performing some high kicks and posing in a karate-like stance with her knees bent.

"Yeah! Diana's going to kick your ass!" Barbara yelled performing some classic karate chops and taking a different stance than Hannah.

Amusingly, Ellen took Hannah and Barbara's threats, poses, chops and kicks seriously. She backed up a few feet and glared at Diana.

"Oh yeah? Prove it! You snobby, tea-sipping, closeted British bitch!" She snared.

Hannah and Barbara were about to move in on Ellen but Diana held them back. The crowd started to trickle away as the challenger and her followers walked away. A few students approach Diana, apprehensively.

"Are you sure about this Diana?" One of them asked.

"Won't you get kicked out of Luna Nova for fighting?" Another questioned.

Diana sighed, as her teammates turned to Diana.

"I plan to end this fight as quick as possible, with minimal injury."

The rest of the students let Diana, Hannah and Barbara leave and walk toward the dormitory.

"Diana, I'm not trying to doubt you, but do you know any non-magic fighting?" Barbara asked.

Diana thought for a moment. "When I was younger mother enrolled me in a mixed martial arts class."

"Whoa! Really? How the hell did we not know about this?" Hannah said slightly impressed.

"I was only eight. I continued it for a few years, along with magic and my other studies. Until my Aunt Daryl moved in to help care for my mother. Daryl pulled me out of martial arts and forced me to take cello lessons instead." Diana explained as they walked down the hall toward their room.

Suddenly, footsteps approached the group and a loud thump made the blue team turn around. Akko had raced over and tripped over her own two feet. Lotte was there trying to help Akko up as Constance, Jasminka and Sucy approached. Sucy rolled her eyes at Akko.

"That's no fair!" Akko exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure the laws of gravity are impartial to whoever is stupid enough to trip on their own two feet." Sucy retorted.

"Not that! Diana you're Aunt's a jerk. Forcing you to take boring Cello lessons. Yuck!" Akko said sticking out her tongue as she picked herself up.

Diana smiled and laughed. Akko had a way of charming Diana with her clumsy ways. Amanda leaned on Diana's shoulders.

"Yeah, your Aunt is a real joy kill." Amanda said.

"As much as I agree with you, I have other matters to focus on." Diana said, still kicking herself for being involved in the duel in the first place.

Lotte perked up. "That's right, we heard about the duel you were challenged to. Isn't that against the school policy?"

Sucy laughed with a sharp-toothed grin. "Haha, well this will be interesting."

Akko's eyes gleamed with admiration. "Wow! A duel! We heard it was a fist fight. That's so cool! You're totally gonna win, Diana!" Akko gave Diana a big smothering hug.

Diana looked around and decided to explain.

"Yes, I will be taking part in a duel at midnight tonight and yes, it is against school rules but I plan to settle it quickly."

"Hell yeah!" Hannah said.

"Diana's gonna kick her ass!" Barbara said.

The two high-fived each other and smiled.

"No, I will simply be incapacitating her to end the fight with little injury." Diana said with Akko still hugging her.

Amanda smiled and walked over to Constance and Jasminka. "Well, finally! This is the most interesting thing that's happened around here since the ball! So why is she dueling you in the first place?"

"She's just jealous." Barbara said smugly.

Akko jumped to conclusions. "Is she jealous of me and you, Diana? Wow. I didn't know I had so many secret admirers."

Sucy rolled her eyes and Diana smiled at Akko's comment.

"No, Akko. She's jealous of my status and abilities. That's all. Apparently, there's a growing number of people who feel the same way, she does." Diana said.

Constance pulled out a white board and marker and scribbled something down. After she was finished she turned it and and put her hands on her hips. "That's not the full truth." It red.

"Constance is right. A little birdie told me that she thinks that you're a big phony. Something about secretly being a giant gay." Amanda finished with a big grin on her face.

Diana sighed, there was no use in firing back a response. They were right. This so called rumor was out in the open now.

Diana was feeling cornered, she wanted to put her challenger in her place but would that really help her situation at school? Even more importantly, what about Aunt Daryl? She wasn't ready to face her once and for all. What was she to do?

Akko noticed the stress on Diana's face and let go of her.

"Diana how about we get some ice cream?" Akko said happily.

Diana looked at her confused. "What?"

"Ice cream always makes me feel better after a hard day! Plus you need to be at your best for your fight tonight." Akko took Diana's arms and started leading her off.

Diana let her. She was tired of making all of the decisions, there were just too many to deal with.

The blue, red and green teams followed Akko, down the hall.

Sucy licked her lips. "I hope they have mushroom flavored this time."


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX. Ellen the Annihilator**

It was 11:45pm and Diana was figuring out how she should dress for tonight. It was pointless to wear her witch's hat, it would only get in the way. After much fuss and switching around different parts of her outfit, Finally, Diana decided to wear a white t-shirt, green shorts and her gym green tennis shoes. After tying her hair in a ponytail, she was ready.

Hannah and Barbara were hanging back on the beds, not sure if they should help.

"There. I'm ready." Diana said. "How do I look?"

Hannah and Barbara looked at each other.

"Are you just going to wear your gym clothes?" Barbara asked.

"Not that it's bad. We just aren't sure how to help in this case." Hannah said.

"Don't get us wrong, we'll be there to cheer you on and stuff." Barbara said confidently.

Hannah scratched the back of her neck. "We just didn't know what else you need from us."

Diana smiled. "Just being there is enough."

The team walked out of the dorm room and into the main hallway. The red and green teams were waiting for them.

Akko gave Diana the widest grin. "Go! Diana! Go! Give me a D! An I! An A! An N! And now an A!"

"The fight hasn't even started yet." Sucy said pointedly.

Akko pouted. "I knew that! I was just warming up!"

Amanda looked at Diana and started circling her examining her outfit. Diana stood there with arms folded as Amanda rubbed her chin and seemed to be deep in thought.

"I got it." Amanda pulled out a roll of flexible bandages from her pocket.

"Here let me put these on your hands. They're supposed to protect them and help your joints from getting tired." Amanda said as she started to use the roll on Diana.

After she was done Diana started toward the end of the campus where the conjuration building stood. She was feeling a little nervous and hoped that none of the school administrators had found out what was happening. She was also doubts about this. Her skills were rusty even after her going over some moves in the dorm room to the amazement of her teammates. What if this girl was secretly better than her?

After exiting the main building, there were small clusters of lights peeking out from behind the conjuration building. Amanda and Diana were the first ones to see behind the building and stopped in shock.

The half the school must have been there. There were dozens and dozens of students all in clusters sitting in the grass outside of a large fairy circle. The fairy circle was a circle of red and yellow giant mushrooms in the middle of a grassy field. The mushrooms ranged from 3 feet to 7 feet in height. They provided a nice boundary to the large arena in the center of the circle. The fairy circle acted as stadium seating as some students were already on top of them with snacks and drinks. The mushrooms were even decorated in magic lights, some of which acted as spotlights. Amanda looked over at some students taking bets on who would win.

"Damn. If I didn't know any better I say this was the biggest event Luna Nova's ever had." Amanda said.

"Diana!" Yelled an all to familiar voice.

Ellen yelled from the center of the circle. Diana took a deep breath and looked at Amanda as the rest of the group arrived to take in the sight.

"I suppose that's my cue." Diana said marching toward the arena. As she drew closer students parted the way for her and Diana found herself on the edge of the mushrooms.

She stepped into the spotlights before any fear or doubt could grip her. She had worn a suit to the dance, she could handle this.

Diana held back her laughter as she saw that Ellen had taken this way too seriously. Alice was dressed in a red superhero cape with a homemade black mask. She wore oversized red boxing gloves and a red sports bra. Alice's red, white and blue long gym shorts almost killed Diana with laughter.

Ellen was posing with flexed biceps voicing threats toward Diana. Ellen stood on a small rock and made a speech.

"Tonight is the night, that I will make Diana Cavendish answer for all of these rumors - with my fists! I will rip her stupid hair out of her rich little head! I break everyone of those blue-blood bones of hers. Most importantly, her face will reign black and blue from the blows of Ellen the Annihilator!" Ellen declared.

A series of laughs and guffaws stopped Alice. Sucy and Amanda were on top of one of the mushrooms along with the rest of the gang. Both were laughing at Ellen and making jokes about her until they both had tears coming down their faces.

"Damn, Diana you better watch out! Hahaha." Amanda laughed almost out of breath.

"Yeah, the Annihilator is gonna get ya. Hahahaha" Sucy snickered.

Ellen was about to say something but she saw that Diana stood behind her. Ellen smirked.

"There you are! Finally decided to show your face?"

"Humph, you make it sound like I'm late. I'm 5 minutes early." Diana said getting into a fighting stance.

"It doesn't matter! Tonight I'm going to beat you senseless until you admit the truth!" Ellen declared.

"And you orchestrated all this for what?" Diana asked, clearly seeing the absurdity of the whole situation.

"For what?!" Ellen squawked adjusting her mask. "To make you own up to who you really are! You're not any better than the rest of us! You're gay just like me and plenty of us here! I'm gonna be the one to knock you off your high horse and make you admit it!"

Ellen charged at Diana and began the fight.

Diana dodged Ellen charge and memories flooded back to her. She remembered learning basic kicks and hits but her body remembered how to position her center of gravity.

While Ellen wildly threw punches at her, Diana was remembering more. Her muscle memory kicked in as Diana swiftly dodged and even tumbled out of the way to put distance between her and Ellen. She hadn't even thrown a punch but she was remembering the thrill and adrenaline rush of fighting and that was all it took for Diana to throw off her initial ideas of minimal injury.

After another missed swing by Ellen, she growled and turned to Diana. "Goddammit! Hit me already, you condescending bitch!"

Diana flew toward Ellen with frightening speed. She launched herself off the ground and round kicked Ellen in the side of the face. Ellen picked herself up as Diana took a stance that would allow her to use both kicks and punches effectively.

The crowd was then split. More and more people were cheering for Diana, led by Akko who cheered the loudest on the top of Lotte's shoulders.

"GO DIANAAAA!"

Diana had landed a flurry of punches and was starting to grow tired. She landed a solid punch to Ellen's lower stomach and was ready for anything but what happened next.

Ellen staggered around, fell to her knees and threw up. The crowd slowly stopped cheering. Diana relaxed her stance. Ellen climbed to her feet, but it was clear that she had spent all of her energy chasing Diana around.

"Okay...Cavendish." Ellen said swaying around with a bloody nose. "I… that's right, I… am going to give you one last chance. Tell the truth...or suffer." She said.

Diana stood there. It would be easy to kick Ellen down and end the fight but what would that solve? The reason Ellen and her friends were mad at Diana was because she was old money and it was obvious that she was a lesbian but she refused to admit it. Maybe Ellen was right maybe if she just came out then people wouldn't see her as a two faced snobby rich girl to scare to lose face. If she didn't she would be letting other people control her life as she hid in the shadows. But what about her plans to pull her Aunt into a false sense of security?

Diana looked at her friends. They just looked back at her, Amanda was the only one who looked with serious eyes, eyes that accepted no responsibility. It was all up to Diana.

"Everyone. I know that Ellen wanted to use this fight to take me down and force me to answer for the rumors about my sexuality. While this was a... roundabout way to accomplish that, I intend to settle these rumors once in for all. I am a lesbian and anyone who has problem with that can say it to my face." Diana declared, it felt good to take control of her own narrative.

It hit Diana, the only reason Alice would care so much about all of this was because she herself was gay. Why else would she organize this elaborate event? The only other person who cared so much about her sexuality was, Aunt Daryl. That's it. Diana thought. As her friends rushed into the arena to celebrate her win, Diana thought to her home and knew there had to be secrets hidden within in the estate. Secrets that could stop Aunt Daryl once and for all.


	20. Chapter 20

**XX. Operation Sleepover**

Time finally caught up with Diana. When it did she was sitting in her last class of the day on a rainy Friday afternoon. It had been a review of the material of the week and Diana was half listening.

She had been lost in thought either staring at the back of Akko's adorable head or out the window into the coming night. Today had been a constant celebration of her victory over Ellen.

Hannah and Barbara took it upon themselves to tell the whole school about it and treat her like a queen. The red and green teams both were there to congratulate her and sing her praises. Akko had gone overboard with praise, adoration, cuddles and hugs. Diana loved that part, the way Akko always wanted to be affectionate with her. That was the best part and she even found herself holding hands with Akko.

Even in those happy moments she had to stop herself. She wasn't exactly free, Aunt Daryl could still have eyes in Luna Nova watching. That reminded her of her recent revelation after the duel. Her hunch that Aunt Daryl was secretly gay herself. She tore her eyes away from the rain stained glass of the window and glanced at the clock at the head of the room, less than a minute until class ended. She had thought long and hard about what she was going to do for the weekend since everyone was constantly asking her, especially Akko.

Her plan was to go back home for the weekend and try to dig up dirt on Aunt Daryl. She suspected that her Aunt's room as well as the attic would hold the secrets she could use to win her independence. This would work in her favor, her Aunt would feel in control of her and let her guard down. She sighed as looked over to Hannah and Barbara. She knew they would force themselves along with her, so Diana decided to invite them over for the weekend. This would keep them out of trouble and where Diana could see them.

The same couldn't be said for Akko. She would try to force herself along too. Diana sighed a little louder as her teammates looked over at her. What to do with Akko? Diana had no idea, Akko would make things worse if she got in Daryl's face or got too affectionate in front of her. She would have to convince the others to help distract Akko and keep her out of the way.

The bell finally rang and the room started to shift and move with people gathering their things. Hannah and Barbara spoke up undulled excitement over Diana's victory.

"Okay, Diana the Destroyer, where to now? How about some cake from that bakery in town?" Hannah asked gathering all of her books in hand.

"Hey, I thought it was Diana Dynamite Cavendish. Plus it's raining who wants to fly to town in the rain?" Barbara said scooting in her chair.

"We don't have to do it today! I was just thinking about this weekend." Hannah remarked back at Barbara.

Diana cleared her throat causing both of the girls to look at her. She started to lead both of them out of the classroom toward their room.

"On the contrary, I was planning to return home for the weekend." Diana said, the possibility of finding out secrets about her Aunt was opportunity she couldn't pass up.

Hannah and Barbara looked at each other both clearly dismayed. Diana knew they were planning something for the weekend, she had seen them talking to the rest of their friends without her in the hallway.

"What!? Why would you want to go home now?" Barbara asked walking closer to Diana talking toward her.

Diana quickly glanced around. "I was hoping to find some information about my Aunt. Information that would help me against her. Beside we haven't made any progress on the subject and to be honest I don't know how much longer I can keep pretending that I want to be cured."

Hannah was about to say something but Diana interrupted her. "I was going to invite the both of you over tonight and tomorrow to assist me in my search."

As they reached their room Diana opened the door and went inside. Hannah and Barbara both followed in disbelief. They both stood in the room for a few moments before looking at each other and getting excited.

"So what you're saying is...!" Hannah started with hardly contained excitement.

"...we're having a sleepover at your mansion!?" Barbara said with excitement that over flowed.

"Yeah! Sleepover! Sleepover!" Cheered Hannah and Barbara hugging each other and jumping up and down.

Diana groaned and massaged her temples. Well, there was no going back now.

"This is not a sleepover. This is a delicate operation to retrieve sensitive information about my Aunt." Diana said with an annoyed look on her face.

Both Hannah and Barbara hugged Diana. They each grabbed one of her arms and started to dance around in circles.

"Okay Diana. You got it!" Hannah said stopping her dancing with a wide smile.

"Yeah, Operation Sleepover is a go!" Barbara said stopping and giving Diana a thumbs up.

Diana sighed. "I also need you both in case Akko shows up unexpectedly. You need to keep her away from Aunt Daryl and my cousins. Don't let them see her or find out about our relationship. Understand?"

Hannah and Barbara smiled confidently.

"I mean the best place to keep Akko out of trouble is in your arms…" Hannah said slyly.

Barbara elbowed her. "We heard you. Keep Akko away and out of sight."

"Good. We need to leave soon, grab anything you'll need for the weekend. We'll leave in 20 minutes." Diana announced in a voice that her teammates knew well. It was a voice full of determination and they remembered why Diana was their team leader.

They packed their things quickly and quietly. At the end of the 20 minutes they each left the room with a singular suitcase that varied in color. As Diana locked their door, Hannah looked over at Barbara and rolled her eyes.

"Did you have to bring your fat plushie turtle?" Hannah asked looking at the blue turtle that was as big as a standard pillow.

Barbara narrowed her eyes and gripped it tightly.

"His name is Henry and he's self conscious about his wieght!" Barbara retorted.

Diana cleared her throat. "The four of us need to get going. We need to arrive before my Aunt gets home." Diana led the way to one of the balconies on their floor. They all took off on their brooms and followed Diana to her house. The whole way Diana tuned out their conversation, preoccupied with the details of her plan.


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI. Coming home**

Diana turned over the plan in her mind knowing that it had to be foolproof. They were going to explore the attic tonight and search into Aunt Daryl's past. Tomorrow when her Aunt took her morning walk around the lake and land around the estate Diana would sneak into her room.

This had to work, it was only a matter of time before her Aunt caught on to Diana faking her dolical nature. She wished that she had the white suit, wearing it would give her the courage she needed. She shoveled that thought away as she knew the suit had been destroyed. It seemed so long ago, since the ball.

As the Cavendish estate came into view, possible obstacles surfaced in Diana's mind. Her cousins would try to get in her way and if they smelled anything funny they would squawk to her Aunt. Also Akko would probably figure out that Diana was home for the weekend and pay a surprise visit. Diana sighed and turned to her teammates who were talking about boys again.

Well, that's why she had brought them along. Diana landed on the front courtyard a few yards away from the massive door to her house. She looked around frantically for any possible signs of Aunt Daryl and saw none.

Hannah and Barbara stopped talking as soon as they landed and walked up beside Diana as they approached the house.

"Wow. I always forget how big your house is." Barbara said looking around with Henry in her arms.

"Yes, I suppose it's a large estate. That means there are many possible places for my Aunt to hide information about her past. The plan for today is to go to my room and set up our things. Then, we will search the attic first." Diana said as they stopped in front of the door.

Diana opened one side of the double doors to the house and her teammates followed with growing excitement. This wasn't just a sleepover, it was a mission sleepover complete with mystery and danger.

Diana looked around the foyer once she was inside. The house seemed empty, how strange. There were no mummers of servants or even the click of shoes in any of the adjoining tiled rooms or hallways. Hannah and Barbara looked around captivated by the splendor of the mansion but Diana was unnerved. She quickly and quietly took her teammates' hands and ushered them up the stairs. On the way to her bedroom, Diana was getting scared. This wasn't normal, they should have bumped into a maid or two or even one of the butlers. Why was everyone gone? This had to be her Aunt's doing.

Once into her room Diana closed the door behind them.

"Oh! Hey there!" Hannah said cheerfully.

Diana jumped out of her skin but relaxed when she noticed Anna by her dresser, dusting.

"Well, mi'lady. I can't remember the last time you had friends over. In fact I can hardly remember the last time you were home." Anna said sadly, walking over to Diana.

"I'm sorry, Anna." Diana said genuinely sorry. She had forgotten Anna through all of this mess.

"So much has come up in such a short time. I'm here with business as my Aunt would say. I wish I could just be here to have fun but that's rarely the case."

"Oh. My lady, you shouldn't trouble yourself. I'm just glad to see you again." Anna said warmly.

"Anna where is everyone else? Benjamin, Claudia, Peter and the rest of the staff, where are they?" Diana asked fearing the answer. Had her Aunt fired them?

Anna sighed. "Well, Mistress Daryl has ordered the staff to start preparing for the event on Sunday. It's a Sunday social with a brunch in the gardens."

Hannah jumped up and down and was about to say something when Barbara stopped her. Diana was shaking.

"What else do you know about the event?" Diana said fearing that she already knew the answer.

"That Mistress Daryl plans on presenting you my lady to several young gentleman with hopes that one would have an interest in…" Gerda stopped as she saw Diana's disgusted look on her face.

"Of course." Diana said ruefully.

Anna saw her distress and tried to comfort her. "I know milady has never been fond of lady-like pastimes but a few young bachelors fighting to court you sounds like an event that many young Misses would have jumped at. Why Mistress Daryl has already picked out a dress for you-"

"I'm not like others, Anna. I'm not interested in boys, I love girls." Diana said.

Anna stopped and stared at Diana. She slowly started to retract her arm and stepped back. Diana's stomach dropped, she had said that in such a reactionary way without even thinking about it. Anna's face looked conflicted as everyone else was silent. The older woman's face relaxed and her eyes went distant with memory.

"Mi'lady I've known you ever since you were a little girl. Oh you were so happy back then, with such a bright smile and glowing eyes. But now you always seem to have such a great burden on you for one so young. Is this why you've been so sorrowful?" Anna asked.

Diana sighed folding her arms across her chest. "Yes, this has been very painful for me."

Anna's expression softened and with a worried look on her face she gathered her cleaning supplies. Diana expected her to say something else, instead she walked to the door and stopped.

"Mi'lady, don't take this the wrong way but everyone has desires that they wrestle with. I do hope you find peace with yourself." With that she exited the room.

Diana's eyes threatening to spill over. Diana tried to shake away the feelings of sadness again. Instead she focused her energies into the task at hand: finding dirt on her Aunt.

Hannah and Barbara decided to unpack their stuff quietly once they saw Diana doing just that. After a few minutes, Diana decided to sit down on her bed and wait since Hannah had disappeared into her bathroom and Barbara had snuck into her closet.

Less than two minutes later Hannah ran out of the bathroom in red pajamas bottoms and a silly t-shirt.

"Ta-da! My new pajamas, aren't they cute?" She said striking a couple of poses as Barbara joined her in a similar outfit but a different shirt and blue bottoms. Their poses were so ridiculous that Diana had to laugh, she giggle as Hannah and Barbara smiled back.

Honestly, Hannah and Barbara were great friends they knew when to remind Diana not to take herself so seriously.

"Yes, we made you laugh!" Barbara said.

"Now, you need to change into prime sleepover attire. How can we possibly have a Super Secret Sleepover Mission without the right clothing?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, dress for success!" Barbara said with a high five to Hannah.

"Okay, okay. I'll find something else to wear." Diana said still laughing.

Diana dressed into a pair of soft light green pajamas bottoms and a white t-shirt. Before she revealed herself she had Hannah and Barbara talking.

"That whole outfit change was a success. Great idea!" Barbara said.

"Yeah, we just need to keep Diana's spirits up. Besides, Akko, Sucy and Lotte are working on that "project". Hannah said winking overtly at Barbara.

"Oh. Right! Let's hope Akko doesn't show up her with the finished product." Barbara said leaning in and winking back at Hannah.

Diana decided to join then and worry about this so called "project" later.


	22. Chapter 22

**XXII. The Attic**

Both of Diana's teammates sat on the bed. Diana finished rummaging around the room and joined them.

"Good, no hidden cameras. Alright, the plan is to start with the attic. We need to be quickly and quietly while we are up there. Hannah you're going keep watch."

Hannah nodded.

"Barbara, you and me are going to be searching for incriminating evidence." Diana said in a determined tone.

Barbara stared back at Diana with visible confusion.

Diana sighed. "You have questions, don't you?"

"Kind of. Are we looking for photos, old letters or keepsakes?" Barbara asked.

"We are looking for anything that proves that Daryl is in fact not straight." Diana said.

"Umm. You mean pictures of her with girls?" Hannah said a little confused.

Diana rubbed her temples with visible frustration.

She forgot that her two teammates weren't as keyed into signs that someone could be gay.

"If you find anything having to do with my Aunt just bring it to me." Diana said, not wanting to go into explaining the complexities and subtle nuances of queer coding or gaydar.

"Okay! Got it." Barbara said.

With that Diana peeked out of her room to see the halls empty. She swiftly lead her teammates to the attic entrance. There was a small dumb waiter big enough for one person to get in.

"This seems a little unsafe." Hannah commented.

"This is the only way up, the stairs were closed off years ago." Diana said grabbing the rope and pulleys.

"Barbara." Diana said.

"Oh geez." Barbara said getting into the contraption.

After Barbara was up and the contraption was reset, Diana climbed in.

"Hey Diana what should I do if someone asks were you are or what we're doing?" Hannah said nervously eyeing the hallway.

Diana smirked knowing this part would be easy.

"Tell them. That it's none of their business and if they press it any further, Diana will have them reprimanded."

When the dumb waiter stopped, Diana could smell the dust. She climbed out and saw Barbara with her head and arms in a large crate shuffling around. Diana sighed, there was so much up here.

The spaced out clusters of light bulbs affixed to the ceiling illuminated the space. There were dozens of boxes, wooden crates and bookshelves full of family treasures. Diana noticed as she went further back that the layers of dust seemed to accumulate. That had to mean that more recent items, like ones from Daryl's youth would occupy the space closer to the dumb waiter.

"Pssss! Diana!" Barbara whispered. Diana turned around and saw Barbara holding a large painting of Daryl when she was a child. Diana visibility cringed, her dress was so frilly.

"Can this help us? I mean she does look a lot like you. Hmmmm." Barbara sqiented.

"No, I'm afraid not." Diana said.

As Barbara put back the painting, Diana noticed that there were other paintings of Daryl nearby. There was even one of her Aunt at 17. God, it was almost uncanny how similar she looked to Diana.

Diana looked back toward the further and dark parts of the attic. Something caught her eye, a large dresser in the left side that had it's top drawer partially opened.

Diana walked over and opened it up all the way. There was an ungodly amount of keys amassed in this one drawer. Diana ran her hands through the sea of keys and stopped. At the back right corner of the drawer was a small white chest with the initials DAC.

Daryl Avery Cavendish, Diana thought. Excitedly she closed the dresser and placed the chest on top. The chest had a busted lock and opened with some difficulty. There was a small, blue, star shaped rhinestone sparkling back.

Diana swiped it up when she heard Hannah speaking loudly downstairs.

Barbara creeped up to Diana as they both listened in.

"Yes, Miss Daryl, ma'am. Diana is just getting some old uhhhhh... party favors! For us to have a vintage sleepover. Yeah, she said it was vintage themed."

Shit. This was bad. Diana thought as she looked around and saw an old tea set and a couple of feather boas on a bookcase nearby.

Diana threw a feather boa on her and Barbara and stuffed the white chest back into the dresser. With the tea set in tow she descended on the dumbwaiter.

Aunt Daryl was waiting for her with an accusatory look on her face.

"Well girls, I wasn't informed that you were coming. I would have had scones and tea delivered up to your room, Diana." Daryl said, with agression toward Diana.

"You weren't home when I got here." Diana explained, handing off the tea set to Hannah. Both Hannah and Barbara kept silent.

"Well, you could have called me least called me, unless you didn't want me to know about this sleepover. Speaking of surprises what were you girls doing up in the attic?" Daryl asked, smirking as she waited for Diana's excuse.

"We were getting a fancy tea set and a couple of party favors for the night. Just like Hannah said." Diana remarked without missing a beat.

Hannah and Barbara nodded confidently, playing along with Diana.

As the three girls slipped pass Aunt Daryl, Diana stopped and turned back.

"We'll be in my room the rest of the night. Please try not to be too nosey while my guests are here." Diana said.

Later that night, many candles were lit around Diana's bedroom as the three girls sat on spread out on the floor. The room was quiet except for the chatter and laughter that bounced off the walls as shadows were dancing around the light of the candles. Diana sat cross cross legged as Barbara finished telling her and Hannah a story.

"And then he told me my hair was as lovely as the night is long. We parted ways shortly after, never to see each other ever again." Barbara recounted ending on a dramatic note.

Hannah looked up at her skeptically from her nest of pillows and cushions on the floor.

"Wait. Didn't you tell me he ended up in your class the very next year?" Hannah pointed out.

"Yes, but it wasn't the same our summer romance had long since died and he looked at me as if I were a stranger from a distance land." Barbara said with a dramatic, wistfully tone in her voice.

Diana chuckled. "You've been reading too much Nightfall." She said leaning forward placing her head in her hands.

It was fun to talk like this, it was a chance to relive happier times. It was almost as if Diana didn't have the pressure of getting herself into Aunt's room tomorrow. Every once and awhile she would hear faint sounds of servant rushing past her door. She reminded herself that she needed to wait until tomorrow when Aunt Daryl would be running around like a chicken with her head cut off planning the events of Sunday. Then, no one would be guarding her room.

Shit, the Sunday brunch! Diana let herself fall back on into the cushions and blankets nestled at the foot of her bed as Hannah started another "love" story. She wanted to forget about it but it was on the horizon, she wouldn't be able to escape her Aunt's zeal to shove her together with some guy. Diana brought her knees to her chest and rested her arms over them. Then, the plan was even more important than ever. She needed to find some sort of damning evidence or Daryl would find out what she had really been here for. Then…. She didn't even want to think about it.

Hannah stopped telling her story and looked over at Diana. "Hey, Diana. Are you okay? You still worried about the party on Sunday?"

"I mean sunday brunch sounds fun with all the fancy food and fancy dresses and… oh right. Sorry, I mean, yeah." Barbara wrapped up as she remembered the whole interaction between Diana and Anna.

Diana released her legs from the anxious embrace of her arms and let out a heavy breath.

"I just want to focus on finding enough evidence to incriminate her. Once I do, I'll confront her. The best option is confronting her at the event on Sunday, then she'll feel pressured to not react irrationally in front of her guests." Diana stated matter-a-factly.

Barbara petted Henry's soft plushie shell.

"Not to take the wind out of your sails, but what do you think confronting her will accomplish?

"I mean I don't think she's going to be happy that you're humiliating her in front of her guests." Hannah said stuffing a cupcake into her mouth.

Diana stood up and started pacing without even thinking about it.

"Because, I want to be able to hold up a photo of her kissing another woman and force her to confront the fact that she's a hypocrite! She's forcing me to see Doctor Klien to "fix me". When the truth is that she's also a lesbian! " Diana said as she heatedly paced back and forth.

"Ooooohhhhh. That's what we were looking for. Yeah, I grabbed a few pictures of your Aunt with other women." Barbara said holding up a stack of old photos.

"What! And just when were you going to tell us this?" Hannah asked, her eyes narrowing at Barbara.

"Well, I sort of forgot until what Diana just said." Barbara grinned sheepishly.

Diana snatched up the stack and focused all of her attention on leafing through the dusty pictures. They were certainly old, the earliest ones were of Diana's mother and aunt in graduation gowns. The photos were an assortment of ones of Diana's mother and aunt but as Diana continued to flip she noticed something. Daryl was in many of the photos with the same person. A woman with long black hair and dimples on her face when she smiled. Diana pulled those photos away from the stack and looked at the backs. The woman's name was Alice.

"Alice and Daryl, summer cruise 1994"

"A and me, Halloween Bash 1994"

"A and Daryl, Thanksgiving 1994"

"A and me, Christmas Day 1994"

The next two stunned Diana. There was a photo of New Years Eve 1994 with Daryl and Alice kissing on the lips. The next was a strip of four mini photos, seemingly from a photo booth on Valentine's Day, two of the photos were of the two of them kissing on the lips. On the back of the strip were the words, A + D together 4ever.

Diana sat back down.

"Holy crap, Barbara! You hit the jackpot!" Hannah said with eyes bugging out of her head.

"I mean they could be, just friends." Barbara said downplaying it.

"Are you kidding me?! They're kissing on the lips on Valentine's Day! We're best friends and we don't do that!" Hannah exclaimed with arms across her chest.

"Well, We could if you wanted... " Barbara mumbled off.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing." Barbara said a little too quickly.

Their words faded into the background. They had done it, it was obvious that this woman, Alice was more than a friend to her Aunt, they had been dating.


	23. Chapter 23

**XXIII. The Key **

Diana sat up the next morning in an empty room. Suddenly, the plan flooded back into her mind and she scrambled from the floor. She pressed her ear gently to the cold wood of the door, with no response, Diana opened the door and found the hallway empty. Now was her chance. Diana walked quietly and quickly down the hallway to her Aunt's room.

She stopped a few yards away when she heard Aunt Daryl's voice. Her Aunt exited the room talking with someone on her cell phone.

"Yes, the musicians should here at 9:30 tomorrow…. No, I don't want them setting up in the ballroom! This is supposed to be a lovely Sunday brunch in the gardens."

Diana waited till her Aunt turned the corner and swifty she closed the space between her and the door to the bedroom. Once inside, she noticed that the room messy. Messier than she would have expected. By the desk there were paper stacks and a full ashtray. She forgot that Aunt Daryl smoked, but she shook off the thought and continued to the bed in the far left side of the room. There was nothing weird about the bed but there was a dresser three of its four drawers open. The one that wasn't open had a strange design on it.

Diana reached into her pocket for the star shaped rhinestone and discovered that it was a perfect match. She fit the rhinestone into the design and the drawer clicked open. Diana feasted her eyes on whatever secrets lay inside.

There were various keepsakes like photos and jewelry, but there was a small black box with felt-like material on the outside. Diana carefully dislodged the box from the back of the drawer and opened it. A small locket almost fell out before Diana snatched it up. It was a locket with Alice's picture inside it and the words: _In my heart always._ Diana knew this was even more proof of Alice being Aunt Daryl's past girlfriend, but the other object inside the black box was damning evidence. It was an white diamond engagement ring with a small note crammed into the box. Diana sat on the floor looking at the note in disbelief. It was Daryl trying to figure out how to purpose and what to say.

"That fucking bitch…" Diana said gritting her teeth together.

That was all she needed. Diana got up with the ring, note and locket. She took out the rhinestone and closed the drawer. Diana exited the room with mixed feelings. She had expected to be happy, but she was seething with rage. She knew that her Aunt was a hypocrite but this was more than she was expecting. Daryl was flat out lying to her. All this time, she had been projecting her own issues onto Diana.

Diana knew she didn't want to wait until the Sunday brunch, enough was enough. She turned on her heel and angrily stormed down the hallway with a vengeance. She was going to find Aunt Daryl and demand an explanation, she didn't give a damn that Aunt Daryl could rip her to pieces with magic. In the heat of the moment, Diana felt that her indignation at Daryl's hypopsy was all she needed to take her down.

Diana marched rapidly down the hallways and checked various rooms. When she flung doors open, the servants inside shrank back at the aggressive energy. Diana searched for a couple of minutes with growing frustration. All this time Daryl had shown up when Diana was unprepared and now that Diana had dirt on her, she was seemingly nowhere to be found. Diana thought about screaming at Daryl's name but decided against it.

"Pardon me Milady." Said a voice to Diana's left. Diana snapped out of the heat of her rage momentary and found herself in the foyer of her home with Anna talking to her.

"Yes, Anna." Diana said composing herself.

"You have some friends from Luna Nova that are her to see you." Anna said gesturing to the main entrance.

Before Diana could look past her, a bundle of joy launched itself at Diana knocking her over.

"SURPRISE, DIANA!" Akko said hugging on to Diana, giving her a giant kiss on the cheek.

Diana got up to see Sucy, Amanda and the rest of the gang smirking at her.

"I don't understand, what are you doing here?" Diana asked looking around at all of their faces for an explanation.

"Hannah and Barbara told us about the event you have Sunday." Lotte said.

"Sooo. We thought that now would be a good time, since it was fixed, to give this back to you." Amanda said stepping aside as Constance and Jasminka walked up with Diana's white suit, as new as the day she had bought.

Wide- eyed Diana stumbled toward the suit and smiled with tears starting in her eyes.

"How? I-I thought I'd never be able to wear it again." Diana said in disbelief.

Amanda and Sucy smiled.

"What part about about us all being witches did you forget?" Sucy said cackling.

"We used the combined power of all of us to perform a repairing spell, to connect all of the scraps of the suit back together and make it all shiny and new again." Amanda said casually.

"Yeah! We all agreed that in order to take down your Aunt like the superwitch you are, you need a superwitch outfit!" Akko said doing some air punches and kicks.

Diana smiled and decided to tell everyone about her recent discoveries. After catching everyone up on the case with all of the pieces of evidence that had been uncovered, everyone was in good spirits.

"Wow. That's a lot of gay." Sucy said as she took a mushroom out of her pocket and took a bite out of it.

"Tasty tidbits." Said Jasminka.

"So what's the plan Diana?" Amanda asked.

Before Diana could answer, Hannah and Barbara's voices drowned her out.

"So, you see Diana's doing a family history project! That's why she's here."

"Yeah, that the only reason-"

"ENOUGH." Aunt Daryl said with her harshness deflected at Diana's teammates.

As soon as Aunt Daryl saw everyone gathered in the foyer, her look hardened.

"DIANA!" She yelled as her voice shook everyone in the room.

"It's time for you tell your friends to leave." Daryl said, barely containing her anger.

Diana's anger and indignation rushed back into her mind, seeing only red, she marched up to her aunt.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hello Darkfogfox here. I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading, commenting and giving me feedback on my story. A special shout out to Eikaros, Michele Bishop, Paolo GUtarra and WizBiz709. **

**This will be the LAST Chapter of this story. I've really enjoyed writing it and**** appreciate the positivity and feedback. ****I do intend to start another story next Saturday about Hannah and Barbara with regular chapter updates. Once again thank you for reading and w****ithout further ado, the last chapter. **

**XXIV. Stopping The Cycle**

The room in utter silence, shook with the after tremors of Daryl's voice as everyone except Diana shrank away toward the front door. Diana looked down in her arms at the newly fixed suit. She wanted to put it on and feel the fabric shield her from the venom in her Aunt's voice, but something stopped her. Diana realized that she had always wore the suit as a means of feeling stronger than she actually was but now that wasn't the case.

She loved the suit, but it wasn't necessary for her to stand up to her Aunt and her hypocrisy. She didn't need to a suit of armor to face her fears, all she needed was the confidence and knowledge of who she was. She was THE Diana Elizabeth Cavendish: witch who NEVER let others tell her who she could and couldn't be. Instead of shying away, Diana produced the photos that Barbara had found in the attic.

"I understand that you are at a difficult age, but I've had enough of you defing me, Diana. Wearing a men's suit to a public event, kissing another girl on the lips and refusing to put forth any effort to change from these destructive, unnatural behaviours. Your mother would be ashamed of you." Aunt Daryl spat.

"Then she would also be ashamed of you too." Diana stated plainly, trying to not let anger take over her voice.

"WHA-that's absurd." Daryl said in a progressively louder voice. Maril and Merril stood to the side supportively agreeing with their mother.

The rest of the gang sat down against the door as Sucy produced more mushrooms from her pockets, handing them out as a snack.

"So how about you explain to me who Alice was." Diana said holding up the photos for her Aunt to see, with no response she continued.

"The truth is you're the same as me, only you'd rather put me through hell then admit that." Diana said, with fire in her voice.

Aiming her firely glare at both Maril and Merril. "How's that for having balls?"

Aunt Daryl burst out laughing at Diana's accusation. Wrapping her arms around her sides as Diana watched on in with growing anger. Diana waited as her Aunt guffawed at Diana's statement. But as her Daryl laughed, Diana saw something in her Aunt's eyes that she didn't expect: fear.

"HAHAHAHA. OH. Oh. Diana haha. She's my old college friend. That's priceless. You really think that I could ever be a disgusting suffering Sappho like you." Aunt Daryl sneered, revealing her true nature, a bundle of fear mixed with superiority and insecurities.

"Well, if she's just your college friend, when why do you had a locket with her picture in it?! Why did you buy her an engagement ring and write out how you were going to purpose to her?!" Diana said not even trying to control her anger. It pissed her off, that Aunt Daryl could verbally abuse her, force her to see a quack therapist and still insist that this was solely Diana's cross to bear.

"Hahaha. Ridiculous. A woman. Hahahaha. I would never-"

The black box slammed against the floor cutting off the older woman's sentence. The diamond ring showed clear as day sparkling with the light from the grand light fixture above. The locket lay open on the floor with Alice's smile softly peering out.

"You say you've had enough of me acting out. Well I've had enough of you being a hypocrite!" Diana said pulling out the proposal note as Aunt Diana's laughter grew quieter.

"_Jenny, from the moment you came into my life, you have completely changed my worldview."_

"Please, Diana stop." Daryl said laughter sizzling out, turning to anger.

"_You have shown me what it truly means to love someone without regret and without caring what other people think."_

"Enough Diana."

"_Because of this I know that you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."_

_"I said, ENOUGH!"_

_Will you marry me?" _Diana summed up, determined to finish the note to its conclusion.

"DAMN!" Amanda accidentally blurted out.

The room was silent as Aunt Daryl stood there. Diana couldn't remember the last time her Aunt had been this quiet.

Tears silently streamed down Aunt Daryl's face as she breathed in preparing to speak. "Do you know what your grandmother said to me when I told her that I wanted to marry Alice?"

Diana didn't respond when she saw the layers of hurt in her Aunt's eyes.

"She told me that I was sick, disgusting and that if I didn't change, her and the entire family would disown me. So I went to into a conversion therapy for four years."

Diana stood there in shock. She had no idea but now it all made sense the repeating cycle of abuse and torment. Her Aunt was repeating many of the same things that had been done unto her.

"After it all, I was a broken woman who had lost every scrap of herself after being broken down so many times."

Diana slowly started to step closer to her Aunt. She had never seen her this vulnerable before. This was her real Aunt and she wasn't the same proud woman that Diana had always thought she was. She was a broken person who had spent all of her time trying to break down other people because that was all she knew. When she tried to hurl insults at Diana, she was really verbally beating up herself. It wasn't right but Diana couldn't help feeling bad for her.

"I'm sorry Diana... I am a hypocrite and I know that it's not fair to you." Aunt Daryl said softly, painfully trying to come to terms with the truth.

"So don't be like my grandmother, be better than her." Diana said, pleadingly.

Aunt Daryl looked away, sadly. "That's not going to happen overnight."

"I know, I won't be able to forgive you for all the pain you caused me overnight, but you and my cousins are the only family that I have. Maybe it's foolish, but I want things to be better and I believe they can be." Diana said plainly.

Aunt Daryl attempted to dry the tears from her eyes and walked over to Diana and hugged her.

After Hannah and Barbara decided to shoo away the rest of the witches give Diana and Daryl some time alone, the rest of the day was spent with long periods of soft conversation punctuated by silence. Diana had never spent so much time with her Aunt and her cousins that didn't involve heightened anger. She still hated them for all of the hurt they had caused her, but Diana had met what she said. They were the only family she had left and with both her parents were dead, Diana wanted to try for a better relationship with them. Diana fell asleep that night, thinking about how long this road to repairing her relationship with Daryl would be.

The next morning Diana got up and opened the windows to her room. The morning breeze washed over her and Diana set her sights on a new goal or rather a new promise. She would try as long as her Aunt was willing to try in repairing their relationship. After looking at the clock, Diana grabbed the white suit out of her closet and started to put it on, just like she had for the ball.

After Diana finished tying her tie and smiled as she admired herself in the mirror. The suit still fit her just as good. She walked back over to the window and looked out upon the gardens. The Sunday brunch was starting up with around thirty or so people milling around the tables and chairs greeting others and finding places to sit. Diana smiled as spotted her group of friends hanging around one of the tables in the back of the event.

She could even pick out Akko with her fancy dress and ribbon infused hairdo. Everyone looked stunning with formal attire enjoying tea and cake.

Diana decided to finally walk down and join them. As walked down she thought about how far she had come. Three weeks ago she couldn't have imagined that she would have been able to change her life this much. She smiled about how different of a person she had become, she was now living life as the person she always dreamed of living.

As Diana opened the french doors to the patio that lead out to the gardens she smiled. Breathing in the fresh sunny air, Diana noticed her Aunt greeting all of the guests as they arrived. She remembered how last night at dinner they had both promised each other to cut ties with Doctor Klein and go to family therapy together. Diana was confident after her had Aunt smiled at her with more warmth than she had ever shown Diana, that it would be a promise that she would keep.

Diana walked over to the table with all of her friends and decided to sneak up on Akko as the rest of the group played along. Akko jumped in her chair was Diana wrapped her arms around her. Everyone laughed as Diana sat down next to Akko. As everyone else teased Akko for her reaction and started chatting about school.

Diana smiled warmly, eyes glazing over as she thought about how lucky she really was.

"Hey, Diana what are you thinking about?" Barbara asked. Everyone stopped talking.

Diana was honest. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have such supportive friends. Thank you for everything."

Akko jumped onto Diana and kissed her. "Hey don't thank us yet! We haven't even graduated from Luna Nova or gone on a spring break trip or gone to…"

As Akko rambled on about possible future adventures, Diana smiled knowing that their story wasn't over yet it was only beginning.

THE END


End file.
